The Dream of Us
by niddur
Summary: All happened in the game are just a dream, awkwardly shared by two completely different strangers - Joel, a single dad from Austin and Ellie, an orphan teenage girl from Boston. The story also revolved around Joel's daughter, Sarah, responsible on bridging the 2 protagonists and bringing them together. My first fanfic so please go easy on me (especially on the grammar) :)
1. Chapter 1: Joel's dream

**So I've read and really moved by most of the Last of Us fan fiction, now it's time for me to contribute mine :) **

**It's an alternate storyline and didn't rhyme much with the game. The idea is that all that happened is actually a dream shared between the 2 protagonists but somehow turned to awkward reality.**

**Despite a short life, Sarah is my most favorite character in the game, so the story is sort of revolved around her but from Joel and Ellie's perspective.**

**Yes, some of the facts got twisted to accommodate the story, But I tried not to deviate too much so most of them still referenced from the main game and the DLC as well interview videos of the developer and voice, actor/actress.**

**Thank you so much for reading and hopes you enjoy it and feel free to comment :) Oh...This is my first fanfiction...so please go easy on me especially on grammar (BTW English is not my first language) :)) **

* * *

_Sarah?_

_Okay..Move your hand baby.._

_I know baby..I know.._

_Listen to me…I know it's hurt baby_

_You're gonna be okay baby…stay with me_

_I gonna pick you up.._

_I know baby..I know it's hurt_

_Come on baby..please_

_I know baby… I know.._

_Sarah..? Baby..?_

_Don't do this to me baby… Don't do this to me baby..come on.._

_No…no…Oh..no no..please….Oh god…_

"God, no!" Joel sprung up from his sleep and found that he was still in his motel room.

It was just a dream!

"That nightmare again," he muttered, wiping the sweat off his forehead. "It's getting worse…"

The clock on the bedside table indicated that it was already the early hours of the morning. With only one thing on his mind, he quickly reached for his phone, browsed through the contacts, and dialed one specific number.

"Daddy?" a soft voice answered through the speaker. It belonged to someone that brought him all the joy and relief in this world and hearing it overwhelmed him.

"S-Sarah! Is…is that you?" His voice shivered as he replied. He couldn't shake away the vision of her, dead in that dream.

"Yeah…" She replied, puzzled. "Why do you sound like you're talking to a ghost?"

"I-I'm sorry, honey. Just woke up and my brain's still fuzzy…" He shook his head, still struggling to regain full consciousness. "Just – just missed you, that's all."

"I miss you too…wait, you're calling me first thing after waking up?"

"Ha, yeah…" he replied, giving a small laugh as he realized that it was true.

"Awwww, that's so sweet! Oh..By the way, are you coming home today daddy?"

"Mm-hmm. I'm –", Joel paused, as it took a while for him to find the flight tickets beside the TV. "I'll be taking the evening flight back."

"Good, just confirming.…" said Sarah. A distinctive car horn sound is heard in the background.

"Oh, crud..Mr. Copper's already here..need to go now..I'll see you soon, love you daddy" says Sarah.

"What. Mr. Cooper? Sarah ?..Hello.." but she already hangs up.

"Damn brain…" muttered Joel. He's already fully wake up but his brain is still reminiscing ' his dream version of Joel'.

Sarah is still alive and Mr. Cooper aka Jimmy Cooper is still humanly his neighbor, kindly taking Sarah every day to school along with his children. He walks up to his Hotel's balcony and views outside. The sun has begun lighting up the sky. Surely enough, he's not seeing any ruins, but a beautiful sight of UEC campus.

Joel was no longer an "average Joe" like in that dream, desperate for jobs to put food on the table. He was the head of his own construction company, which he had built over the span of twenty years.

He had spent the last five days in eastern Colorado, monitoring the final progress of a six-month-long project; a modification and expansion of the campus and hostels to accommodate incoming admissions. David - head of UEC's Facilities Development Office - had hired him on a recommendation from a contact of his brother, Tommy.

* * *

As he searches for the meeting room in the university, Joel gives his wristwatch a glance, which is showing 10:10.

"What the hell?" Joel looks around for the University grand clock, which indicates that it still early. "Stupid watch…how many times do I have to set you," he mutters while giving it a few taps. He has come close to deciding to just throw it away - and with that last straw, he does.

Finally, he finds the meeting room, where he is going to hear David's verdict in the works. A few of his people are already in it, waiting.

"Morning, sir," they greet.

"Morning," says Joel. He has a dozen key people under his supervision who themselves lead an army of laborers working on the projects, all gathered together for the meeting.

"Is David here yet?" he asks, taking his seat.

"Yes sir, he and his team are inspecting the works as we speak," says one of his workers.

"And where's Tess?"

"She's on her way…you know her," says Malick, who knows Tess well.

"Yeah, women and their appearances," Joel acknowledges. She should know better for an important meeting like this - but she is a dedicated worker too, so he doesn't really mind.

She has been his company's manager since the beginning when there were only 10 workers including Joel, and she's more like a partner and a friend by now. Bossy but determined, she has done a great job leading the company - something that Joel lacks, which is why he hired her in the first place.

Minutes later, Tess comes in, holding a file of paperwork on the project's work list.

"Hey Texas...how was your morning? You look little more gloomy than usual, is there anything wrong ?" She asks, fully aware of Joel's grumpy manner.

Today is the last day for the project to wrap up. David is present to inspect the works, before deciding his satisfaction and to proceed with the rest of the payment. It has been a pain in the ass actually for Joel to work with him - although seemingly calm and charming, David is actually very picky, particular, and at some points peculiar too. Also, the project is the biggest so far they have ever done.

"Nothing, I'm good," Joel says trying to smile. He knows his thoughts have been twisted by that dream - David is his biggest client yet, so he had better get back to being himself quickly.

"Well, we're almost done. Please stay focused," Tess says.

"Yes Ma'am," Joel replies. Looks like Tess is calling the shots on everything these days_. Am I still the boss of the company?_ He muses.

* * *

David comes in with his assistant, James, along with their paperwork.

"Morning, everybody," he greets in his deep but quiet voice, which makes everybody barely catch what he's saying.

"Morning, David," says Tess while Joel just gives a simple nod in reply.

The meeting started. David eyeing on the file while James goes through all the checklist that should have been done by Joel's team. All of them are checked after getting endorsed by David. Both Joel and Tess is a bit nervous to go through the process but confident as they have 'dundid' themselves couple days ago and also last night.

"There is some lack of finishing on unit 3 and 7 on the hostels" James, he's a pain in the ass too. Joel thought this guy probably long for promotion or something.

"Hmm..I think I can overlook on that…" answers David much to Joel surprise.

"But other committee members won't be happy about it.." James argued.

"Well, you don't have to concern about it..I'll handle them" David calmly answers.

At last, David decided he satisfied.

"I say well done on the job..." he said while shaking his hand with Joel along with applaud from Joel workers and his own. They conclude the meeting with a light celebration of refreshment and beverage.

As they're enjoying the moment, David approaches Joel.

"So Mr. Miller… I heard you're a single dad" he asked.

"I am.." Joel doesn't really wanna talk to the guy, but for the sake of his business, he has to, at least, pretend to be friendly.

"Must be not easy for you and your kids..being gone all the time for your job"

"Only kid, and yes, It was.. " says Joel shrugged.

The talk on his daughter triggered the notion of his dream. Joel realizes Sarah is much like Ellie, independent, impulsive and witty, but too softhearted and predictable while the latter is more temperamental and perceptibly clever on hiding her own motive. It's like they are completing of each other.

"So the kid okay with it?" David snatched his thought.

"Yeah...It's hard, but she toughs it out." Joel struggles to explain it plainly short.

Actually, it is true, Sarah has been through a lot to get used to her father's job obligation. He remembers at the beginning, she excitedly asking _"When are you coming home, daddy ?", "What time ?" "How many days ?" _and for every disappointing answer she gets, gained her understanding and her maturity goes beyond her age. Improvising her way on living without him. Now she just casually and composedly asking _"Are you coming home today ?"_ as she didn't even bother anymore whatever answers he gonna throws her.

Joel felt guilty of it and try hard to make up his time with Sarah the best he can. Every single second he can spare with her won't go wasted. From an hour trip on funfair visits to a week vacation on a luxury cruise liner and he didn't bother how much he would spend just for him to see the grin on his 12 years old angel.

He can talk whole days on Sarah, but right now he doesn't really want to share it especially with somebody like David.

"Oh..a daughter huh ?"

"Yeah…"

"Looks like she can handles herself pretty good huh…I bet she gonna do well in her life"

"Thank you…I certainly hope so" say, Joel, sipping his drink.

"I wish I could meet her.." David also sipping his with a sneering look on his face.

"Uhmm…" Just about Joel want to just says 'no' straight into his face, he's saved by Tess, who came up front between them and hand out a piece of paper to David.

"Mr. David..this is the invoice..for your reference."

"Ah yes…" he views the paper before hand it to James standing on his side.

"I say we make a pretty good team for this project" He facing to both Joel and Tess.

Tess gives Joel a quick glance as he rolls his eyes. She probably shares the same thought as Joel does. It was Joel's men who work their butt to complete the job complying with David's specification that changes almost daily. 'And you wanna claimed that a team works ? What an as***le' Joel just shouts it out inside his heart, feels like grabbing a knife or something and mutilates his damn face!

"We are just uhmm..got lucky to have you as our employer," says Tess, trying hard to be more diplomatic.

"No no..no such things as luck…you see...I believe that everything happened for a reason…I really hope to do more calling on you guys for our future development.." says David with a grin.

"Glad to hear that." Joel felt relieved. The rest of the conversation after that was plain business, with Joel trying hard to hold on to his sanity as David rattled on.

At last, it's come to end.

"I'll be in touch with you Tess, on the rest of the payment" David promises. Being good at managing resources, Tess is trusted when it comes to money.

"Good to hear that too..Thank you David…" Tess appreciated as they adjourned the meeting.

The worst part is over. Now is time for him to bail out of this state and back to his home - Austin, Texas.


	2. Chapter 2: Miller's family

**Thank you so much reading the first chapter!**

**This one is a bit longer cause I've taken a liberty to go deep into Joel relations with his family also adding more details on Sarah. **

**I'm not so good creating OC, so some of the recurring names you'll find other than the characters in the game are noticeably familiar.**

**By the way, hope you enjoy the story and I welcome your comment.**

* * *

He arrived at Denver's airport with Tess who drove him there.

"All right..Say my love to Sarah.." said Tess giving him a smooch.

"I will..you staying?" he asked.

"Yeah...Just want to hang out a bit with my old friend here..I'll be back on Monday" she replied.

"Okay..see ya.," he said, then getting off her car, carrying a leather backpack. Joel always travels light anywhere he goes with that backpack. A couple of shirts, jeans and a pair of boots, that's all he needs. In the waiting lobby, his thought lingers on his dream with a big question circling his mind.

'Who is Ellie ?'

He never had a college education but doesn't mean he didn't read. He knows some interesting facts about a dream.

_'Most faces we meet in the dream are amongst thousands of faces we see every day in our life'_ that was one of the fact he could remember but he can't think or recall even one time he if ever meets her - not even during childhood.

_"Hey, I was thinking… I would've wanted to be an astronaut" -_

_ "That a fact ?"_

_ "Yeah…Can you imagine being up there all by yourself? Would've been cool. I'm just saying….what about you? What'd you want to be ?"_

_ "Oh well, when I was a kid, I used to want to be a …a singer.."_

_ "[Huffed] Shut up.."_

_ "I'm serious"_

_ "Sing something.."_

_ "Aa No.."_

_ "Come on, I won't laugh."_

_ "I don't think so.."_

_ "Joel..please.."_

"So who is this girl ?" he muttered.

"Who is what girl bro?" a voice is heard from a side. Joel realized he's no longer in the lobby, he's now sitting on business class aisle seat 33 thousand feet above the ground. He being thinking about his dreams since in departures lobby and throughout the flight and didn't realize he's been out loud on it!

"Oh..Nothing," he said. The voice is a guy sitting in the window seat next to him. Looks like in late 30's.

"I'm so sorry bro for eavesdropping, just can't help to hear you mumbling since we took off.." he said.

"I'm sorry too if it's bothering you" Joel apologized.

"Ain't a big deal…Oh..I'm Troy Baker," the guy said handing his right hand to him.

"Joel Miller…pleasure meeting you" he replied and exchange the handshake.

"Nice to meet you too sir…I know I do not suppose to nose in… but you seem trying to remember somebody important" Troy asked. He seems to have good friendly manners.

"Just an old acquaintance I tried to remember…" Joel lied, not to expose thing about his dream.

"I see...Well, I hope you got to meet her again" he sincerely comments.

"Thank you" Joel answers with a smile. He feels comfy talking with this Troy guy, a bit weird since he is not the chit chat type of guy.

"Are you from Austin ?" Joel asked.

"Dallas, but currently residing in California…routinely goes back and forth" said Troy. He's looks ... chatter and very friendly, opposite to Joel loner type personality. But Joel decided to give a chat with the guy, thinking that probably can get off his thought on the dream.

"I see, for works?" he asked again, Troy nodded.

"Yeah, I'm a voice actor" he added.

"Voice actor?...Interesting…like in the cartoon ?" he asked curiously.

"Yes, but currently I'm doing on video games, your children probably know, voiced several games characters for Sony Playstation console games" Troy explained.

"Um, honestly, I have zero knowledge about video games, but I remember buying my daughter a PS2 when she's was like 8...couple years later she asked for this PS3 thing, this year she asked me for PS4. [Scoffed]...God help me if they gonna make it until PS10…by the way is it the same thing you're referring to?" said Joel. Troy answered with laughter.

"Actually, it's exactly the same thing! And wow…you daughter…a girl gamer huh.." Troy gives a compliment.

"Is that a bad thing?" He questioned with worry.

"No..not at all if you got her under control…what's she really into ?"

"She's more on soccer kind of stuff…soccer games"

"Wow, that's interesting…" Troy seems full of interest to know more.

He starts to feel connected to Troy, like his a relative or something. They chat more on the profession, Troy told him, he's a musician and has formed a band back in Dallas.

"Hah...I actually have a notion of becoming a singer when I was teenager…but things goes up and down and I end up a carpenter" he told.

"Well, it's still not too late if you want to become one…I mean if you interested we can do some gig together"

"Hmm..Sound interesting Troy…"

They exchange contact numbers. Joel even gives him his business card thinking that might be profitable.

* * *

He finally arrived in Austin International and after 15 minutes with taxi, he reached Travis Height, one of Austin's suburban area where 'The Miller's' located, a piece of properties he bought on his own sweats and tears 15 years ago, while most his friends his age that time are still enjoying their college life with their parent money. Today the real estate worth fortune, being strategically near the airport and Austin metropolis is visible just by seeing it from the window.

"I'm home.." Joel enters. The house seems empty. Merely silence.

"Sarah?" call Joel. She is nowhere to be found.

_'Where the heck she goes ?'_ He muttered. Typically Sarah will greet him in the living room with her sleepy snoring or with a mocking on how fun his day judging by his tenses face. It already 8 pm, she supposes to be at home right now.

He climbed upstairs. The house is double stories with 2 big bedrooms on the first floor. Joel and Sarah own respective room.

"Sarah !?" he repeated the call looking her bedroom doors. But no one is answering. He starts to feel anxious - understandable for a single father of a teenage girl - and decided to check on it.

The room's empty. But Joel decides to linger. It's not an everyday thing lurking around his little lady's bedroom. Noticeably, her room look and smell different than his.

The wall - covered with Soccer and England Football teams posters. She fancies this English guy called Beckham. Several of her favorite band posters and movies, there's also a big 'Dawn of the Wolf Part 2' poster with a remarks 'coming soon' below it. Joel watched the first one and he doesn't like it, _'This dumb teen movie have a sequel? She gonna drag my ass again to watch it'_. She got respected amount of trophies on soccer games her team won. One of the trophies is the best player of the year with a picture of her and Joel attached to it.

On her desk, there piles of mathematics books - her most excel subject in school. The rest of her books are neatly organized in the bookshelf. Joel notices a book on Pablo Escobar cartel success story. _'Is she serious about selling drug?!'_ as he remembered in the dream. There's collection of necklaces and bracelet too. Sarah really fancies on wearing them

Despite being a girl, her laundry is a mess. All used clothes are scattered on the floor. Joel contented a 'sigh', he actually has no energy to do anything right now but the mess really bothersome so he decided to bend down and picked up all of it and tucked them in the laundry baskets. Although Sarah did have a tomboy's thread in her due living too long with a guy - aka Joel - She prefers loose pants or track bottom and most of her shirts are collars type checkers and wear Feminine T-shirt. She did wear jeans, but only outdoors activities.

Finished with the kid laundry, Joel realizes Sarah is nowhere inside the house.

_'Maybe I just give her a call'_ he thought looking at his phone. But changes his mind to short messaging.

[I'm home where are you ?]

He doesn't fancy sending short messaging but in this case, it's an exception because he really needs to head to his room. He then left the phone on the kitchen shelf.

_'I'm desperate for a shower !'_ he enters his own bedroom where its environment more to his favor and smells manly. Sarah once complained about the smell and even attempted to spray odor around it much to Joel disapproval.

_"Hey hey..what are you doin'!?" Joel asked upon entering his bedroom and saw what his daughter's doing._

_ "Your room smell stink!" condemn Sarah continues to spray the odor around._

_ "Hey! You don't bring up on what my room smell like, and stop spraying that thing"_

_ "You smell stink too " Sarah don't give a damn on his anger and start to spray the odor on him._

_ "Stop that !"_

He never failed giving up a grin remembering that.

After a first refreshing shower, he had since a week. He heads down again to the kitchen, took out some drink from the refrigerator and got on his phone on kitchen shelf to call his daughter again. But it rang up first with Tommy's name pop up on the screen. Joel immediately answered.

"Hey there baby brother..what's up?"

"I've been calling you like 8 times...You home yet ?"

"Hour ago yeah.."

"Oh good, hey let's hang out at the bar…Drinks on me.."

"I wish..but too tired bro..I just came back from Colorado man.."

"C'mon man…I didn't see you like a week, I'll pick you up"

Joel glanced at the watch. It's 8 30 pm, He's tired and worried about his daughter. So what best thing he supposed to do now?

"All right come and pick me up.." Well, he decided to join his brother. Few minutes by, Tommy enters his ranch in his white Cherokee. Joel steps outside.

"Rough days in Colorado huh? You got f**king old" Tommy's greet.

"Easy..it gonna happened to you too.." huffed Joel entering front passenger seat.

"By the way…you happened to see my daughter around ?" asked Joel as Tommy's is driving them out of Travis into SH71.

"She went to the Mall with Maria this evening.." answers Tommy.

"Oh okay…" Joel relieved, at least, he knows where his daughter now.

"And Maria is here? She seems a long way from home" He remembered that Wyoming girl Tommy frequently dates.

"She's thought of living here for good.." said Tommy.

"Okay, but..why here ?" Joel asked again.

"Man..Don't you even have slightest romantic sense in you?…she has crushed in me" said Tommy.

"Impressive! Can't brain at all what she sees in you.."

"From a guy dumped by his wife…I take that as a compliment.."

"Hey..at least I got my little angel," said Joel in his defense. Yes, it's the most embracing part of his life.

They spend their time at the bar, talk mostly about their life rather than business. A mesmerizing moment when they each rent out a Harley's and ride across the states.

"Wish we could do it again," said Joel.

"Let's try with the horses next time.." suggest Tommy.

"Across the country ?" asked Joel.

"No..Maria's father has this piece of estate near Jackson city…we can find pretty wild adventure there…I'm sure Sarah would love it too"

"Sound's cool baby brother…just give me head up on the plan.."

Hanging out with his baby brother bring a chill and relieved to Joel. Tommy is the only family he has apart Sarah. But the hang out is spoiled by an incoming message from Tommy's phone.

"Oh no…" said Tommy keeping back the phone.

"What's up.." asked Joel, taking a sip from his drink.

"We better head back...Maria wants to meet" Said Tommy, living some tips on the bar.

"Already too late for a date don't you think?" Joel noticed the bar's clock already past 10 pm.

"Well,…it's around the clock commitment. You should head back too, your daughter should be home by now"

Both them already outside the bar heading for his Cherokee. Tommy seems rushing.

"What's the hurried man…I thought you the one who want to hang out.." Joel puzzled.

"Woman don't like to wait Joel…Well, you should know better…" Tommy quickly back out the SUV once Joel closed his door.

"More like your woman…" Joel muttered.

"Whatever, she's the greatest lady I ever meet in my life and I'm really into herJoel,." said Tommy as they passing Travis County entrance.

"Wow…you sound serious there little brother.."Joel now sincerely feeling impressed.

"Well, gotta wrangle up at some point..." said Tommy.

"Good for you bro," said Joel.

* * *

As they arrived at the house. Joel noticed the house, except for the porch light is automatically on, it still looks like nobody is inside it.

"She probably already went up to sleep? It's already passed her bedtime" assumed Tommy. He knows well how Joel always put up with his daughter on bedtime policy.

_'Really? I've been out for a week and coming back with no greets nor kiss'_ Joel thought on his head, feeling a bit of let down. He sighed and opened the entrance door and suddenly…The house lit up and a group of voices shouted up in cherishing.

** "Happy Birthday!"**

Joel is stunned. In front of him is a bunch of people he knows well…His neighbors - The Cooper's and The Louis's from the farm across the street. There is also Maria. He glances behind, Tommy didn't leave, he has been sneaking out behind and from his chuckle, it's clear enough he is definitely part of all this too. He turned back and in front of him is a short blonde hair girl and with blue eyes gives him a warm hug with her face facing up to meet his.

"Sarah.."

"Happy birthday daddy..." she said with a warm smile and flopped her face into his belly. Joel is speechless and hardly reacted, too overwhelmed on what he should feel right now.

"Didn't expect we all remember your born date ain't you.." Tommy said with a crack of a smile.

"I actually don't even aware of it myself," said Joel.

"Yeah we all know that..that's why the surprise...happy birthday" Maria give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey Joel comes and blow this candles off," said Tommy standing next to Maria. In front of them is a table full of foods and snacks. In the very middle is a medium size cake light up with 4 big size candles. Probably that's the reason Sarah and Maria went to the Mall.

They sang with joy a happy birthday song to Joel with Sarah softly reminding at the end "Make a wish.."

Joel closes his eyes for a second then he blows off the candles in one shot along with the cheer from all. He smiled, this is actually his first birthday party since a very long time he can even remember. He feels so thankful for this moment.

The party goes on with music and photo session among them. Then it carries on with chatters among his sibling and his neighbors about their interest in the neighborhood. Still feeling tired from Colorado, Joel takes a sit on the couch. But his feeling is so good. Hours ago he thought he'll come home as a lame and boring man living a lame and boring life but now he's feeling lively than ever. He stares at the wall clock and it's 10 minutes to 12. 'Umm..well I guess today is an exception.." he thought - on his daughter's bedtime.

"Here," says Sarah, handing Joel a box tied up with a pretty looking ribbon. Joel stares at the box and then on Sarah. _'This is exactly like in his dream! And the box, is this what he think it is ?'._He untied the ribbon and slowly gazes inside . It's Tag Hever watch.

"Oh honey..this is.." he looks straight into Sarah's eyes.

"You kept complaining about your broken watch…so I figure you know…." Said Sarah as Joel amazed by her exact word in his dream.

Joel takes the watch out and immediately wears it on his left hand. He remembers what he did on his dream and thought on playing along with it.

"You like it?" Sarah is giving him her expectant look.

"Honey...This is nice.." said Joel while tapping on the watch and try to hear the ticking. "But I think it's stuck..it's broken.."

"What..no..no..no…" she grabs his left hand to see it. But found the watch work just fine and notice a grin on Joel's face.

"Oh ha ha.." she responded sarcastically and push away his arm.

"Please don't tell me you're selling drugs for this.."

"Not just a drug..hardcore drugs, I'm selling hardcore drug.." she deadpans.

Joel overwhelmed, this is really happening! He starts to weep up when remembering how its ended for her. He hugs her deep to his chest.

"Oh honey...thank you," he said. It's now Sarah's turn to feel overwhelmed.

"Dad ?" she said while looking straight at her old man face. "You okay..?"

"I am baby girl"

"That hug is deep, kinda freaking me up"

Joel just gives her a smile. Of course, he won't told her about his dream. He decided to keep that to himself for now.

"I am missed you so much honey…appreciate this gift so much !" he then said.

"Glad you like it" response Sarah, curving the most beautiful smile he has ever seen on her.

* * *

Late night, the party is over. The Coopers and the Louise's already left. Then Tommy and Maria turn to ask permission to leave.

"Oh, by the way..I've told Maria about hanging out in the Jackson…" Tommy told him while Maria nodded.

"You're always welcome," she said while embracing Tommy by his waist.

"Appreciate that ma'am…Looking forward to it…Tommy, you better came up with the plan.." said Joel.

"No sweat bro…I'll think of the arrangement...But can you confirm on Sarah summer's holiday" he answered.

"Yeah…I'll confirm with her tomorrow" Joel assured.

"Well, see you tomorrow Joel. Don't push too hard on your strength from now on…you're 40 now" he reminded.

"I still got lots of might left in me little brother," Joel said.

After the couple left. Joel went inside. Finding his daughter cleaning up after party messes. He decided to give a hand but Sarah suddenly comes forth.

"Please don't mind on the cleaning..you just back from your trip…go and have a rest…I got this.."

"Well...Uhmm..okay, I guess I'm really tired" Joel nodded "Before that come here" Sarah obeys and come closer to him. Joel cuddles to his girl's waists and brought her nearer, Sarah didn't resist although a bit baffled.

"Thanks for the birthday party.." He gives a kiss to Sarah. She gave him a grin and holding onto his head, playing with her old man's gray hair. Noticing how old he has become.

"You know what..." she added.

"What ?" asked Joel still holding to her waist.

"Despite you're not always there for me…you still the best daddy I ever had…" she continued. That gives a Joel a warm feeling deep down his heart.

'Oh god, she's truly an angel'. The party is kinda simple but it means a lot to him.

"All right..I off to bed…don't be so late ok..." he said giving her forehead a smooch.

"Aye aye sir!" shouted Sarah. Joel chuckled and continues up to his bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3: Dawn of the wolf

**Thank you so much for still with me so far!**

**This chapter again explores Joel relationship with Sarah. **

**We know that Sarah never meets Ellie. She doesn't even know of Ellie's existent, so I try hard to imagine what would happen if Sarah discovers about Ellie and what her responses on this girl. So this chapter is the best I can come with. **

**I really hope you all will enjoy the reading and I welcome the comments.**

* * *

_"This poster is everywhere"_

_"I saw this, right before the outbreak" _

_"You did? Does he totally gut her by the end?"_

_"Nobody gets gutted…It's a dumb teen movie"_

_"Who dragged you to see it then ?"_

_"I don't know.."_

Joel wakes up early, as usual, being a light sleeper since becoming a father. He routinely does some work out on thread mill and dumbbell in his room. That's the secret that keeping him fit. An hour later he's done including shower and look up in the mirror 'Can't believe I'm 40!'.

He heads downstairs and impressed. Sarah did good jobs last night, as he finds everything in the living room is in order and normal. _'Wish she can pull this in her own bedroom'_. He turns on the TV on the news channel and heads to the kitchen to prepare breakfast like he did every weekend since becoming a single father. Else most of the time Sarah would take care of herself cause Joel would already head to his job site.

Sarah is still sleeping. Joel lets her sleep for once given last night, also, it's weekend. But the girl, not a heavy sleeper kind. Despite Joel had to carry her to bed every time she falls sleep anywhere she found herself comfy, she easily awakens by the sound of phone rang or Joel heavy footsteps.

The news is all about the newly discovered CBI cure give a relieved to rest of the humanity. Joel realizes this CBI thing is the background of his long dream.

"…Thank god it's already ended" He softly muttered.

Suddenly small steps and cute yawn heard from the staircases. Sarah is coming down.

"Hey…morning sleepy head" greet Joel, took a seat on the couch and grabs on his Tablet Z and browse on the online news.

"Morning" Sarah heads up straight to the refrigerator, took out a bottle of Sunny D and poured on the big glass and drinks it all up. Joel shrugged and smile, seeing how cute she raised that big glass up over her chin with both her hands.

"Your breakfast is on the table.." he reminded.

"Oh thanks.." said Sarah, amble off few steps to the dining table and took the plate then walks back to the couch and seat next to him.

"What's up for today?" she asked while eating.

"Not much…I still dry from Colorado" Joel replied. He still feels weary from David's work of hell and thought of having a good rest.

"Oh okay," Sarah sounds disappointed. Being her father, Joel quickly noticed.

"Why..You got any plan?" he asked while turned off his Tablet Z and put it on the coffee table in front of them.

"Thinking you can accompany with me to the Liberty Mall.." she said, eating her last toast of bread and her eyes is eyeing on the TV.

"Weren't you there yesterday with Maria?" he asked.

"I want you to go with me to see Dawn with the Wolves part 2 movie in the theater nearby" she requests.

_'Damn it! I knew it, she definitely gonna drag me watching that stupid teen movie!'_ he thought.

"Err..That dumb..I mean that movie got part 2 ?" he asked. Pretending he didn't see the poster hanging out in her room.

"Yeah.." she simply replied, while giving sharp dubious stares at him, because she actually heard the word 'dumb'.

"Why don't you watch it with Maria yesterday.." he quickly asked again.

"Yesterday is the opening…all theaters were full...Besides, yesterday we were busy celebrating you know who" said Sarah giving a cheeky look to him.

Joel looks up to the ceiling of his house and gives heave a sigh.

"Daddy…pleaseeeeeeeeee…" said Sarah giving him her cute puppy look. _'Oh my god, how can I said no to that face'_.

"All right…do the dishes first then we'll go" he said much to Sarah voice of joy.

"Yay…right on" the little girl hops up from the couch and straight to the kitchen to do the dishes as instructed by her father. Then plodded happily upstairs right back into her room. Joel just watches her with a grin as for him there's no greatest happiness in his life than seeing his daughter happy.

* * *

Hours later, they're in the movie theater, watching the movie he actually no intention to watch. Joel even struggles to keep himself awake throughout the movie, fearing his daughter's soft but really hurt wake up call elbow punch.

But Sarah is eyeing on the big screen excitedly. Occasionally grasped when she catches the thrill and at some point push her face into his shoulder of horror. In the end, she is weeping on her seat, succumb to the emotional end of the movie.

"Hey..are you crying ?.." Joel asked. Noticing her discreetly wiping her eyes.

"No..I'm not !" she quickly denied. But Joel can tell by her sobbing voices. Joel chuckled. They walked out the theater heading back to the mall.

The mall is lively. Both father and daughter are drinking a milkshake and a swirl yogurt. They took a seat in the mall main atrium, facing an indoor spinning carousel. There lots of children riding them. Some came along with their parents. Joel switches his view to his daughter, she's enjoying the milkshake (Joel already finished his in a single breath). The notion of the dream reappear._ 'Can't imagine myself if things in that dream happen for real! Losing Sarah is like losing my own soul!'_.

"What's up ?" Joel mind is snatched by Sarah's voice.

"Uhmm..What.." He pretended he got distracted.

"You've been staring at me like never before…" says Sarah.

"Huh…am I ?"

"Is there something you want to tell me ?"

"No, nothing…it's late…let's go home" he said. Noticing his watch already clocked near to dusk. There gonna be a heavy traffic on the way home if they still linger now. Sarah finished up her milkshake quickly and throws away the cup into the nearby bin.

* * *

Riding home in his Ford F150 truck, Sarah is sitting shotgun, her right hand clasped her cheek, eyeing outside. Her eyes peering, following object she found interesting to look at. But while later, she feels bored and moves her view inside. Joel noticed her shifting her view and give a quick glance to her. For a split second their eyes meet with Sarah swiftly give him a smile. Joel awkwardly clears his throat and quickly faces back to front.

The road is still clear from any heavy traffic and Joel is driving leisurely.

"Daddy…" she asks.

"Hmm ?"

"Can I ask you on something ?"

"shot.."

"Who's Ellie?" that very name suddenly pop out her mouth. Joel stares her in disbelief._ 'What the hell?...How did she know?'_. He never told her about the dream. In fact, he badly wants to spare it from his daughter or anybody.

"Where do you hear...?" He tries to ask, but Sarah quickly interferes.

"I heard you mumbled that name few times in your sleep…heard it last night too"

Joel sigh. Mumbling in sleep is his very weakness though only Sarah and Tommy know about it and they didn't bother. But this time sparked curiosity out of Sarah.

"Who is she, old lover ?" she asked again since he doesn't response.

"No..not really" Joel chuckled. He initially thought to answer yes. But he's not that good liar when it comes to Sarah. Besides, she gonna branches off that fact to an unknown direction so he better sticks to the truth.

"So…who is she ?"

"[Scoffed] You know me...I used to mention a random name when I mumbled. Maybe somebody I met among your friends on your last soccer match." he tries to lure her thought. Hoping for a positive reaction from her would make an easy way out for him. But he never been so wrong!

"Uhmm..nope, I don't have any friends by that name"

"Not even acquaintance? " Joel questioned. _'C'mon honey, say yes, there should be one or two!_ Sarah squints her eyes, trying to remember...

"Nope…" she shrugged

"Uhmm..okay.." Joel answered back just like that, he actually has no idea to answers her responses. _'Please don't ask any more honey'_ his thought begged, hoping she gonna shut up. Of course, the girl never shuts up.

"So…She's around my age ain't she?" Sarah tries again, wanted to know more, but what she asked just baffling him the second time.

"Now how on earth you know that ?" Joel surprise.

"Seconds ago, when you said if she's among my friends…That's not a coincidence, ain't it ?"

_'Damn she's smart'_ thought Joel. Sarah intelligently gathers the little facts she knows.

"Yeah..she is..she's fourteen actually.." Joel surrendered. But he couldn't be any surprise to what she concluded.

"Dad…am I really your only child?…is she another daughter you don't know about?"

"Wow…what…where did you get that idea !?" Joel stumbled on his driving and the truck swing a bit to the opposite road. Luckily they're now in an empty county road or else he probably already hit somebody. Sarah also gasped, holding tight to a door handle.

"Oh, thank god.." she said after they recovered. Joel sighed in relieved.

"Please don't say something like that again.." Joel retorted.

"Sorry..." she apologized.

"And no..I never slept with any woman other than you mom..!". But after a while, he said in admitting voice. "Well, at least, I never made them pregnant"

"I never said you did" she replied, sheepishly grinned. Joel eye to eyes with her daughter with sharp-looking eyes.

"Okay…So what are you thinking of me then ?" He sighed and asked softly, feeling guilty of being too harsh on her minutes ago.

"Nothing" she looks back outside. Joel doesn't buy it. Woman - doesn't matter what age they are, if they said 'nothing' that's always means something.

* * *

They arrived back to 'The Miller's'. Joel pulls his truck straight into the porch and stop. He gave a huge groaned sound after turning off the engine. Sarah well aware of only one thing her old man would behave like that, shut back the car door she already half-opened and give herself a minute with him.

"It was a dream.." said Joel looking right into her pale blue eyes.

"A dream ?" she stammers wide eyes.

"Yeah…and it feels so surreal..and not just as a dream…heck even when I was not asleep..it being lingering in my mind lately" he explains.

"Tell me about it.." she requests. Joel hesitate.

"Ain't sure you really like to hear it…" He said.

"Why not?…I ready to listen…pleaseeee…" she persuaded.

"All right…but promise me these, you won't think badly of me.." he said in serious tone.

"I promised.." she said.

So Inside the truck, Joel told her the moment of 'The Last Of Us'.

Sarah was stunned at first when listening to the beginning of his dream, the night before the apocalypse, the birthday present, Mr. Coopers turning into the infected, Louis's ranch burned down and the eeriest part - her death. But she keeps on listening when Joel also told her how he meets Ellie in his dream, Tess, Henry and Sam death, Bill, Tommy and Maria settlement and their adventures to Salt Lake City. He concluded with the death of Marlene and how he and Ellie get together back to Tommy's.

"So that's how it went..." he ended. Joel now feels so good at first, able to share his dream with somebody else and that person happened to be someone very close to him. But the relieved turn tense as Sarah grasped the things he did inside the dream.

"Oh my.. god…You shot Mr. Cooper" Sarah in incredulity.

"I told you not to think bad of me…and it's not intentionally.."

"And you killed Marlene too..I thought she's Tommy's friend.." she still can't grasp out herself.

"That's how the dream goes..honey…I didn't ask for it.." says Joel starting to regret telling the dream to her.

"Yeah...I know..[sigh] Wow..I can't believe my life cut short in that dream huh.." she rebuffed. "At least, Tess got to go further …but me, not even a quarter of the story"

"Yeah, it is…no one can feel it more than me " sighed Joel. "Come on let goes inside.." He gets off the truck followed by Sarah.

As they walked toward the front door, Sarah paused.

"Daddy.." she asked.

"What is it, baby ?" Joel turns to her.

"What does it feels ?"

"On what ?"

"losing me ?"

Joel inhales a deep breath and exhales through his mouth. He then took a seat near the balcony. Sarah just stands in front of him waiting for his answer. Joel looks straight into her eyes, and his mind flashed her death moment from the dream. Its shakes him.

"Oh god.." he shivered, quickly holding his daughter with both his hand.

"Dad ?"

"It's a …Indescribable…The despair, the devastating, the grief, the suffering…like the whole world crashed upon me "

"That's sound tense"

"You have no idea what it is for me to lose you… I know.. we've been quite distant because my job..but I want you to know.." but Sarah cut him mid sentences.

"Dad..you don't have to mention that…I never blame you of your job, I can take care myself"

"My dear..That dream… Reflects my mind on what's my life is if you were gone…and there's the answer…I'm totally broken" Joel almost sobbing. The sobbing catches Sarah heart, who start to feel sympathetic.

"I love you so much, Sarah…you the only thing I can't afford to lose," says Joel.

"Daddy..."Sarah sound softly. "I'm still here.." She softly grabbing on to his hand.

"Oh baby girl" Joel without any notion, just wrapped his hand around her and cuddles the girl.

The two embrace.

"I know you love me and I know you care about me… I never mean to have you edge yourself for me" she weeps.

"No honey...I always wanna best for you "

They look into each other eyes.

"I promised I'll be in the best behavior from now on.." says Sarah.

"You always have dear.." his hand rubbing on her gold colored hair, tugging them behind her ears. Both father and daughter then continue entering inside the Miller's with their hands hold tightly together.

"So this Ellie girl, she has this antidote thingy inside her..but you not willing for them to use her?.." she starts to ask again on the dream.

"She gonna die in the end..I just can't let that happened.…"

"Even for the humanity cause..?"

"Might sound selfish to you honey... but..I somehow I still can't let her go...I don't know Sarah, it just too complicated to explain it to you "

"It's okay...[Sigh] So, you see her as…my replacement?" asked Sarah. Joel looks straight into her eyes again.

"Nobody in this world can replace you as my daughter…no matter what life I lived in..reality or imagination" says Joel in a strained voice.

Sarah crafted a proud smile on her face. Looking straight into her father's eyes, feeling so appreciated.

"So, off all the people inside that dream..she's the one you never meets in real life…?" she asked again.

"Well, Bill is my main supplier, I know Henry and Sam's parent cause they worked for me before…so yes..she the one and only I never noticed" he sighed and continue his steps toward the stairs. He suddenly stopped and turn toward his daughter again.

"Sarah..." says Joel. Sarah raised her eyebrows as in saying 'What is it?'

"Promised me you ain't gonna tell anybody about it, not even to Tommy" request, Joel.

"Don't worry, the secret is a secret as long you ever want it" assure Sarah.

"Okay kiddo…I hold you on to that.." says Joel, rubbing on her blond hair again as they climbed up the stairs.


	4. Chapter 4: Soccer training

**Thank you so much for keep on reading...**

**I don't really fancy Joel-Tess relationship and still not really into it now especially after that 'secret ending' in TLOU: One Night Live. But it's interesting to include some twist that Tess has her crush in Joel and it probably goes the same to Joel. Besides, they did flirt each other inside the game!  
**

**I don't really know any romantic restaurant in Austin but I choose Driskill as I saw it as the most luxury I ever been down there.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy the story and please comment.**

* * *

_Okay..we need to lighten up the mood …ready?_

_It doesn't matter how much you push the envelope. It'll still be stationary_

_What is that?_

_It's a joke book…No Pun Intended: Volume Too by Will Livingston_

_Ellie, let's keep going._

_What did the Confederate soldier use to eat off of ?...Civil ware._

_Uh-huh.._

_What did they use to drink with ?...Cups..Dixie Cups_

_Sigh_

_I walked into my sister's room and tripped on a bra…It was a booby-trap_

_Sigh_

_What is the leading cause of divorce in long-term marriage…a stalemate_

_That's awful_

_Well..you're awful_

_Do you even understand what that means?_

_Nope..doesn't matter…all right I'm done..for now.._

The phone rang on a day after next. Joel comes off from the kitchen and picks it up. It was Tommy, He's informing him of Jackson city vacation plan.

"I yet to ask Sarah on her summer holiday, but I will today" Joel replied.

"Okay..asks her then update me about it…please give me a call.." said Tommy.

"I will," he answered. Sarah came down just after he hang up the phone.

"Who's that?" she asked. She took a seat on the dining table where Joel already prepared some toast and juice. A simple breakfast for her before school.

"It's Tommy…he's asking on your summer schedule…We're planning on hiking and horsing in Jackson city, Wyoming..escaping Texas hot summer" Joel explain.

"Cool..I'll be on holiday starting a week from now..for the whole summer…and soccer camp is canceled" she clarified.

"Okay then, I'll update on Tommy later," said Joel. A sound of car horn are heard outside. It's from Jimmy's car. time for his baby girl to go to school

"Jimmy's here..hurry up " he urges on his daughter. Sarah quickly grabs his backpack then quickly leap on his face for a quick smooch.

"By the way…are you gonna be home in the evening when I get back ?" asked her.

Joel exhales his breath and gives out a grinned. He looks straight into his daughter eyes who was expectantly hoping he will.

"No..I'm afraid…I'm not" he answers with shook of his head. Sarah hopeful looks neutralized. She kinda disappointed but understand how busy his life schedules.

Then Joel holds to both her shoulder and gives her a surprise.

"Because I'm gonna go the school and fetch you myself and tonight we'll go for dinner to where ever you want…" Her eyes utterly brighten upon hearing what he said.

"Really…promise" she said in disbelief. Joel gives a nod on his head with grins.

"Oh thank you so much dad…" she flops on his chest and embrace her old man as hard as her small arms can hold.

"All right..baby girl..you're about to squash me..now go..Jimmy's is waiting.." he said trying to scoot her.

"See you daddy.." she said with absolutely full of joys in her face and dashed out to Jimmy's car. Joel watches her over until the car vanished into SH71.

* * *

At his office. Tess is talking to the phone as Joel walked pass her room.

"I need the supply a.s.a.p…you promised us the end of this month.." she gives Joel a gesture for him to come to her.

"What's up with that ?" asks Joel as she hung up.

"Robert screw up the transaction again…That's an incompetent son of a b****h" She muttered. Joel just gives an I-have-told-you gestures.

"But thanks to Bill, deal with his new contacts when off without a hitch though…so we still go on our new high school project in Lincoln next year.."

"Thank god we have Bill..He always keeps us busy..owe him big time.." says Joel. Well, Bill can be an as****e sometimes, even in his dream, but he has a heart. Half of the company tenders came from him.

"Oh..By the way...happy belated birthday…sorry for missing it"

"Really.. Highly smarty Tess..missing his boss birthday.." says Joel sarcastically.

"All right..don't be such a baby…let's go dinner tonight…on me.."

"A date ?"

"Well, you claimed you're romantic type.."

"Oh..I wish I could say yes…but another lady already got me hooked"

"Another lady? That's news to me…who would that be ?" Asked Tess with her both arms crossed over her chest.

"Uhmm…a relative type.." Joel gives a little hint. But Tess is being smart as always, catches it.

"Oh okay... So... That little blonde chick is my rival now.." she sounded with jealousy.

"Hey..that's my daughter you're talking about.."

"I'm just kidding.." she gave him a soft punch "Sarah deserved you more..hope you both gonna have fun.."

"We will.."

* * *

In the evening, He came out of his company building, taking his truck and head to Sarah's school. He passed by a soccer field and saw what it seem a match.

_'I bet Sarah is playing'_ he assured himself and parked nearby. Sure enough, upon sitting on the bleacher, he saw his daughter - the striker, pulling her skill to penetrate her opponent defenses. Crossing and sliding the ball to confuse the goalie and shoots it right in. The crowd in the stand, cheer up on her feat. Joel gives a grin of proud.

"That's my girl !" he shouts out, but barely heard inside the cheers.

A few minutes later, the game ended and the team line up to give a respect to each other - it's a friendly game after all - then they gather together and debriefed by the coach. At that moment, she notices him and give him a wave. Joel returns the wave.

"Since today is the last of the remaining Monday, I'll see yall after summer, have a nice holiday," said the coach and they're dismissed. Sarah went straight to him.

"Hey…" she greets on him with her still heavily breathing

"Fun day at training huh," said Joel as in return of her saying - fun day at works. Sarah chuckled.

"Well..that's the end of this summer.." she told.

"All right…go get yourself cleaned up..I'll wait for you in the truck…then we'll go for dinner"

"Right now? Isn't it too early ?" she said.

"Well, what's appropriate time?" he asked, looked at his birthday watches. She's right, though, 6 pm is too early for dinner.

"After we went home and get well-dressed up.." she replied.

"What !?" Joel gave her a questioning glances.

"C'mon daddy…you said it this morning that I can go to where ever restaurant I like...it's about time you bring me to some place in Austin once in a while " she pouted.

"All right…Where do you wanna go then?" he asked.

"The Driskill Grill" she replied in a demanding tone.

"Wow…since when did you know about that restaurant," he asked.

"In twitter..Tess retweeted me about it today..coincidence huh" she explains. Joel sigh, he knows Tess purposely did it _'Damn you, Tess !'_

The Driskill Grill is a luxury and exclusive restaurant. It's not about he can't afford to take her there, he been there once when he was married to Sarah's mom. But it definitely very awkward to bring his own twelve years old daughter to dine there when you should be bringing your wife or girlfriend. He looks right into his daughter's face, and there's again, her innocent expectant looks - he just can't say no to that.

"All right…I'll make a reservation..." he said along with a yippee sound from his daughter.

* * *

8 at night, they arrived at The Driskill Grill in the middle of Austin. It's even awkward for him to have to wear a coat at her request - can't say no again ! -. That night Sarah is also departing her tomboy threat, wearing beautiful gown dress and mid heel pumps. Still doesn't hide the fact she's twelve!

"We have reservation…Miller" he said to the restaurant boy and he acknowledges, showing the table reserved for them.

"Wow! This is totally awesome !" said Sarah, sitting comfortably smiling at her daddy who is sitting across her. Joel looks up the surroundings, obviously, most of the customers are a couple. There's a kid too, but of from a young marriage not an old guy like him. If anybody would think wrong about him and Sarah dines together, it's going to be a pedophile. After dining, Joel thought of leaving.

"What's so hurry…it's still way before my bedtime" said, Sarah. The clock is ticking at 9.15.

"Well what do you wanna do ?" he asked.

"Let's talk," she said. Joel realized Sarah really want to have a quality time with him. Albeit it not so her age way. But still Joel thought of playing along.

"All right, What do you want to talk about ?" he crossed his arm to his chest.

"Do you think Ellie is real…" she asked. That question surprised him. It seems Sarah is deeply obsessed with the girl more than himself. But he glad, cause she has the same notion as him. So he won't mind sharing with her too.

"Actually, I'm thinking the same too baby girl…" he clasps both his hand on his under chin, thinking.

"Tell me what's she looks like?"

"Long auburn ponytailed hair. Jade colored eyes and she had few freckles on her face" Joel describes all he could remember about Ellie appearance.

"Does she has any similarity with me.." Sarah's eyebrow raised.

"Not in a similar way..I mean, she loves to read, but mostly comic and magazine and love to collect Joke books.." he said.

"I read magazine too! Well soccer magazine, and what the heck is Joke Books ?"

"No idea…Maybe it only exists in that dream.." Joel gives a thought. He remembered some of the jokes she told him in that dream and makes small grins.

"Why are you smiling ?" noticed Sarah. Joel quickly clears his throat.

"Ugh, nothing..Uhmm..What else you want to know ?" he quickly covered it.

"Oh, does she plays soccer..Or any sports….Or video games" she asked.

"It's apocalypse world, Sarah, there is slim time for things like sports and video games when you have to think on your everyday survivals" Joel explained.

"Oh..Yeah, right" Of course she has no clue what so ever on how apocalypse world would look likes or how people would behave in that kind of environment.

"But she's good with bow and arrows…also throwing with bricks…I guess if she lived in the real world she probably good at dodge ball.." Joel gives a logical thought.

"If that so, she probably is.." Sarah chuckled.

"And she seems to have been trained on paramedic know how.."

"You mean the part she's tending your serious wound, I don't believe anyone can survive after being impaled like that!"

"Me neither... I feel lucky it was just a dream..."

"Oh, I pray it won't happen for real..." says Sarah. She grabs into both Joel's hands.

"C'mon dear…Of course, it won't" says Joel convincingly.

"You sure? There're thousand of ways you could get hurt like that especially when you at work, it's freaking me out every time you tell me you'll be on a construction site."

"Hey...I'm just supervising around now..."

"But Uncle Tommy told me sometimes you like to get your hand dirty.."

"Sometimes things needs a little craftsmanship experience nobody else can offer except me…but trust me I all on top of it"

"Psssttt...You just flattering yourself"

"Okay..It's almost 10 now honey…Let's go home.." he scoff of the table and start to walk to the reception counter. Sarah follows his step.

* * *

On the way home there's not much to talk. Both are with their own mind. But what is sure for Joel, he's is thinking about Ellie.

At home, the 2 walked on the stair steps and as about to part to each other room, Sarah speaks up.

"Daddy.." Joel stop and turn to her.

"What is it, baby ?"

"If Ellie is real…are you going to adopt her ?" she asked. Joel stunned for a while. _'Wow, she already into that ?'_

"She'll probably somebody else daughter honey.." Joel gives chuckles. But in his mind, that's not a bad idea.

"What if she's not…"

He walked to her and give a rub her head.

"I don't know if I want to..I mean, I already have you..no reason to have another" he then look upon her eyes.

"Why ?..Am I too much of hand for you? You barely there for me too" Sarah pouted with her arm crossed.

"[Scoff] No honey..not like that !…Why you asked anyway..Did you really like to have her" Joel curios.

"Well..kinda interesting to have a sister..siblings"

"If that so..then let's see about it…" he answered and continue back to his room.

"So how we gonna find her?" Joel stop and give a stare to his daughter then facing back front.

"Well baby girl, We don't need to..If she really exists…I bet she'll somehow come to us.."


	5. Chapter 5 : Jackson City

**Thank you so much for your time to read the previous chapters and I appreciate so much the all the comments! :)**

**Sorry for the waiting. It's actually very hard for me to conceive the story. Since it does not rhyme with the game, it took a while for me to make it up.**

**It's time for the two protagonists to meet, but like I told before, some twist are made to accommodate the story, so the meet is not in Boston :).**

**In this chapter, I have to break some rule..have the story told from Sarah perspective...Just to express some bits of her thought on Ellie.**

**I really hope you all gonna enjoy it, and I welcome any comments :)**

* * *

The first day of summer holiday, both father and daughter are in their flight heading for Wyoming. As usual, Joel sits in the aisle seat with his daughter excitedly viewing outside of the plane's window next to him. The flight gonna take full 3 hours and they do not even reach half time of the journey. Joel took out a heavy sigh and start to recline his seat to relax. Almost closing his eyes when Sarah suddenly spoke to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Sarah noticing him growling of tiring.

"I am dear..just a bit tired.." Joel smiles sleepily.

She grabs onto his hand and softly squeezed it as telling she is really concerned about him. Then she has her thumb rubbing on his rough skin.

"Okay…I'll wake you up when we arrive," she said. Joel pulls her hand closer and put a kiss on it.

"Thanks, honey…" he said and continues to close his eyes with his hand still holding to his daughter's. Sarah didn't bother with it at all, she continues viewing outside the plane.

_Jackson County. That means we're close to Jackson City, right?_

_Shouldn't be more than a few miles._

_You ready to see your dear old brother?_

_I'm just ready to get there._

_You nervous?_

_I don't know what I'm feeling._

Joel opens his eyes to warm feels on his cheeks - from Sarah's lips - giving him awakes kiss - Seeing her smiles first thing after waking up just drove all his sleepy feeling away.

"We gonna land in few minutes" she softly whispered. Joel nodded, inclined his seat back to original position and look around. The cabin crew is busy collecting returnable from other passengers and asked for them to incline back their seat for landing.

* * *

They finally arrived at Jackson Hole airport. After checking out, they wait at the arrival lobby for Tommy, whom already in Wyoming days earlier. The wait is short as Tommy is seen waving at the airport main hall.

"Hey, there big brother.." greets Tommy.

"Hey, ya…" Joel answered and both brothers warmly hug on each other.

"My dear Sarah... How you holding honey.." asked Tommy, turning to his niece. Give his height down to her.

"I'm great.," she said cheerily, stands up on her toe and giving her uncle a kiss. They ambled to Tommy's Cherokee, parked just a few steps away

"Get in…I'll take care the bags" Tommy grabs on Sarah's travel bags, the only heavy luggage. Being a girl, Sarah is heavily packed. She also has a backpack on her back. She attempted to bring her giraffe doll too, so she can cuddles it during sleeping. Unfortunately, Joel dismissed it. As usual, a jab occurs between the two…

_"Don't blame me if you got cuddled when we sleep together," complains Sarah, before they embark the plane._

_"No, we're not…we sleep on different beds.." replied Joel._

_"What if during camping…we gonna share the same tent.."_

_"In separate sleeping bags.."_

_"I could stealthy sneak into yours…."_

_"[Scoffed] Then…Somebody gonna gets squashed really bad.." answers Joel, force to end the jabs quickly, cause with Sarah, it never gonna have its ending._

But she secretly stuffed a small cute little green dinosaur doll in her backpack.

While Joel is only on his usual leather backpacks that he has it throws beside his daughter on the seat behind.

"Is it really summer right now here? It's chilling !" Joel rubbing onto his hand.

"What you're expecting? This is not Texas" Tommy's giggle.

* * *

On the road, as they are entering the Ground Loop Bridge. Joel thought of Ellie resurfaced, underneath the bridge is a path he and Ellie took to find Tommy in his dream. The path leads to a hydro damp and he got a notion asked his baby brother about it, but in a manner not to be obvious to him.

"Nice river we have here.." he begins. This is actually the first time him and Sarah in Wyoming. The land is more mountainous compared back home and it cold too for summer.

"It is huh" Tommy replied while driving "But not really suited for swimming if that what you're thinking...we have to head down south for that, there the stream bit safer.."

"Oh..Is the stream that bad... Was thinking on brushing up Sarah's swimming lesson" he said while looking at Sarah, who is sitting behind facing the window, silently enjoying the greenery view since from the airport and didn't bother with her elder's conversation.

"Yeah…but we can do rafting, though..I never did it myself…the stream so strong they even built a damp up north" Tommy explain and that's answered his questions how surreal his dream was!

They approaching the dam, but it's not like in Joel dreams. It's also not a hydro dam but a water storage dam, still for somebody who being in Wyoming for his first time, that dream really giving him an impressive point.

They arrive in Jackson city. The town is relatively small compared to Austin, have an old western look and more peaceful. The street is way empty compared back home. Tommy is driving slow, giving the two passengers time to gaze around the town.

"Man..This town is lovely.." Sarah finally expressing herself.

"Indeed honey, It's a good getaway from busy city…I bet y'all enjoy our tomorrow activities" explains Tommy.

"What we'll be doing?" asked Sarah, hopped to the middle of the car and pull herself between Joel and Tommy's seats

"Well, Maria's dad breeds several horses in their ranch, so me and Maria have arranged for horses riding in the Yellow park and then we get to go for hiking and camping !" explain Tommy excitedly.

"Wow…Then I can't wait for tomorrow..How many horses Maria's dad have?..are we going for rafting too?…" Sarah face brightens up and gushes out many questions on the detail while Tommy struggle trying to answer them one by one. Joel grinned on her excitement. He views the outside, watching over the people on the street as they pass by.

"Oooh…I should've thought of bringing Hana together" He snapped back when hearing his daughter mentioning her friend name.

"What ?" Joel asked, turning his head right to his daughter.

"Hana Hayes…my best friend at school and my trusted goalie" she explains.

"I know, but why ?…" Joel rephrases his question.

"So I have somebody my age accompany me during the trip.." she replied.

"And your old man and your uncle here not accompanying you enough ?" Joel scoffed.

"You guys gonna end up talking about business and grown up stuff all the way…I'll gonna be left wandering alone" she pouted.

"She has a point Joel" Tommy agreed with Sarah. He looks up at her from rear view mirror.

"Don't worry Sarah, I have a solution to that.." he said. Both Joel and Sarah focused their eyes on Tommy.

"You got a solution ?" asked Joel, looking at his brother.

"Kind a did…Want to surprise you guys at first..but since she brings up about that...Telling you now is appropriate" says Tommy.

"What is it.. " asked Joel. Sarah also pays herself an attention to her uncle.

"You remember Marlene?" Tommy glances up to Joel. Joel frown for second hearing that name. He kills her in the end of the dream, but he quickly overcomes his thought.

"Yeah I remember her…your Harvard senior..what about her?" answered Joel.

He actually met Marlene few times when visiting Tommy during his study years in Harvard and the last time was on his graduation day - one of many things he's so proud of given he the one who take care his brother expenses and even (kick in the ass styles) motivation through his college studies - In real life, Marlene was his brother mentor's, graduating Master degree in public policy and administration program. She also loves doing humanitarian works and Tommy joined her course once before respectfully quitting to return back to Texas to work with him in his company - although being Tommy, he quits on that too.

"She doing this orphanage home stay program back in Boston for this summer holiday…dividing those orphanages to a selected families across the states…and asked me a favor to participate" Joel mind is struck again when hearing 'Boston' but he's not expecting anything.

"So? She asked you to adopt an orphan?" he asked. Tommy gives a quick gaze and chuckled.

"No, just as a home stay guest...She gonna live with me and Maria for few weeks...Maybe up to a month" explains Tommy.

"She?" he asked again just to reconfirm. It gave Joel a goose bump.

"Yeah..Well, Marlene told me she chooses her specially for us, and Maria insisted she wants a girl…"

Joel starts to anticipate a notion. He looks up to his daughter. Sarah, who already heard about his dream, she also is giving him a suspense looks.

"What's her name?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, what's her name Tommy ?" Joel follows up.

And the answer throbs hard on Joel and Sarah's heart and merged tons of incredulous thoughts on Joel's mind when Tommy just simply and plainly says…

"Ellie…"

* * *

Tommy's truck parked by in front a luxury looking ranch house surrounded by greenery pine trees.

Joel notices the sign on the entrance. The name struck him.

"Hidden Pine Corral !?" asked Joel. In his dream, the place is an abandoned ranch house where he found Ellie after she runs away from the dam!

"Yup, this is Maria's place..." said Tommy, tapping lightly on the horn, signaling his arrival to Maria inside the in ranch before turning off the engine. Joel startled for a second._ 'First the name now the place…what next ?'_

"Dad…you okay?" Sarah snatches his taught. She knows Joel is stunned to Tommy's answer few minutes ago. But it's important to keep it away from been perceived by both Tommy and Maria.

"Yeah..yeah..I am" Joel gathered himself together.

Maria comes out of the door as the three are exiting the vehicle and her when straight to her lover.

"Hey, there.." she greets and exchange kisses with Tommy. She then noticed Sarah.

"Hey, you little bug !…C'mere..Aww..I miss you so much dear" she said cheerily and folds out both her arm.

"I miss you too..." said Sarah, heaps into her and they hugged each other. While watching them, Joel shoulders his backpack and took off his daughter luggage out from the trunk.

"How you doing Joel", asked Maria giving him a quick smooch.

"Great…" he in his usually short response manner also he's overwhelmed.

"Hey let's go inside…I'll show you to your room" says Maria holding onto Sarah's hand and softly drags her into the house with Tommy and Joel following behind.

The ranch - looks more like a western mansion to Joel's eyes - is really nice and roomy. Maria lead them to upstairs.

"How many people live here…" asked Joel. Noticing it has at least 5 bedrooms.

"Since mom passed away..just me and dad…well I mean before he comes in.," she said while giving a flirting gesture to Tommy. Joel's baby brother just response with a shy gesture.

"Really…This ranch has more beds than its occupants.." said Joel.

"Her father is a senator Joel…he have lots of relative and friends coming over..you know to lobby on him" explain Tommy of behalf Maria. "By the way...He's a Republican.."

"In that case, I wish I could meet him..I might give him my contribution," said Joel and they both burst into laughter except for Sarah who too young to understand about politics. _'Told ya, yall gonna drowned me on adult talking'_.

"You wish…but he's now in DC to hear some federal government proceeding…he not gonna be back for few weeks.." said Maria.

"So you expecting more visitors other than us," Joel asked again.

"Actually just one…" said Maria looking at Tommy. He nodded.

"Yeah…I already told them about Ellie..." he answers."She will be joining us this evening..."

"Oh by the way…I've been thinking…is it okay if you share the bedroom with her" Maria give a suggestion while staring at Sarah.

Sarah turns her head to her daddy. Joel just gives a shrugged and signaling her with his hand telling 'it's up to you'. Actually, he's even glad if she did. _'Don't have to worry her cuddling me in sleep !'_

"Yeah sure…I love it, easier for me to get to know her" Sarah nodded.

"I've talked to her on the phone yesterday..She sounds really sweet…and oh, she's fourteen"

That age's number struck again on Joel. It's exactly the same ages of his dream version of Ellie. But he's still able to guard his eagerness. Unfortunately, Sarah unleashed some of hers.

"She's fourteen? Dad doesn't you think she really is..." but suddenly stopped when Joel gives her a throat clearing sound signaling her to stop. But it's too late.

"She is really what?" asked Tommy, with Maria give her a question looks. Sarah startled a bit on his question, but she's quick on covering things up.

"Well.. I think she really can accompany me during this trip instead my friend Hana.," she vividly answered. Joel expressed greatly relieved by giving her a 'good-cover-up' gesture.

"Oh, The business and grown up stuff thing, Yeah..I thought she is good for you too" Tommy chuckled. Maria still didn't get it but laughs along anyway.

"So are you okay..sharing bedroom with her..?" asked Maria.

"Yeah I am.." said Sarah nodded.

"Okay then…Tommy, show your big brother his room…come Sarah, follow me" told Maria, grabbing Sarah hand again.

"C'mon Joel your room's here," said Tommy and both party parted.

* * *

Both ladies went to a room located at the end of the hallway. Upon entering, Sarah noticed the room is full of teddy bears and dolls and few poster of movies and band artist (the very same room in ranch scene). It looks too girly for a grown up lady like Maria.

"Oh my god..I have exactly that same doll" she expressed seeing a giraffe doll sitting on the edge of a yellow couch near windows between 2 dressers.

"This actually my room when I was a kid..." she said with a smile. Sarah expressed 'Oh' face when Maria said that.

"Wow..how long you have kept this room like this ?" she asked, find a seat near the window.

"Since I left for college..that's like 6 years ago.." answer Maria. She also took a seat next to her.

"That long !…and you manage to keep it like this….." said Sarah looking up around the room.

"It holds lot's of memory that's why I intend to keep it as it is…just like your uncle Tommy…I love him for what he is.."

"Me and daddy actually still don't get it, why you so fond of him.." she frankly spilled her and Joel's thought. Maria chuckled.

"You are too young to understand dear…As for your dad, well, he sees him as a brother, I see him as my lover…so our perspective on Tommy are totally different."

"What's yours ?"

"Well, Tommy can be indecisive sometimes, but when asking for a favor…he won't have it just hanging on his head..he'll try his best to accomplish it"

Sarah just gives her nods. She actually didn't understand a word what she's trying to say. _'Sound too adult to me'_

"Anyway, This room must be a big deal to you"

"It is actually…that's why I only trusted it to girls like you and maybe her.."

"Hmm…" expressed Sarah. She nervous, Ellie is gonna be a real deal to her daddy. A real life girl of his imaginative dream. Sarah doesn't really know what impact she's gonna bring to him and wonder if she needs to concern what impact she gonna bring to her as well.

What's a type of person this girl gonna be? What's her attitude like…Joel described to her few days ago, Ellie is a kind sailor mouth type and sometimes can be hot headed…Can she really befriend her? Her thought diverse on both best and worst…Can she…become somebody close to her..as a sister…or… somebody distance..as an adversary.

"Sarah ?" she suddenly snapped. Maria is looking at him.

"Huh ?"

"What's wrong dear, you seem in deep thought?"

"Nah, nothin'… just thinking if Ellie gonna be okay with me.." says Sarah.

"Why did you say that…you haven't even meet her yet! I'm sure she'll gonna be okay with you.." assured Maria.

That's hearsay doesn't help. Sarah still dilemma. should she tell Maria about Joel's dream? That might ease on her pressure, but she had to hold her promised to Joel.

"You look tense dear…is everything all right ?" Maria noticed her in a deep thought.

"I'm fine…" she said. Sarah opens her luggage, ready to sort out her clothes into the wardrobe. Maria gives her a hand.

"All right..I'll let you rest then.." said Maria right after helping Sarah sorting her clothes inside a dresser.

"I'm not tired…" said Sarah.

"Well…You wanna help me up with the dinner preparation..? " suggest Maria. Raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah…I can do that" said Sarah tucking in her last shirt into the wardrobe. Both came out of the room and head downstairs to the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 6: The Boston girl

**Thank you so much for reading the previous chapters...you all are truly awesome!**

**So this is it, the first appearance of the second protagonist. From now on the rest chapters will take a turn between the man and the girl perspectives. **

**Again I'm not good at reinventing OC...so the other non-game character name is somebody familiar.  
**

**Hope you all enjoy the reading and I welcome any comments :)**

* * *

"_I dream about flying the other night"_

_"Oh yeah ?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"Go on and tell me about it"_

_"So I in the big plane full of people, and everyone is screaming and yelling cause the plane's going down. So I walk to the cockpit, open the door, but there's no pilot. I try to use the control but…I obviously have no clue how to fly a plane…and right before we crash, I wake up" _

_"I've never been on a plane, Isn't that weird?"_

_"Hmpf…Well you know, dreams are weird"_

"Hey girl, wake up…" An auburn haired girl slowly opens her eyes. She inclines her body straight up from her sleeping position.

"You've slept for 2 hours..we gonna land in a sec," says the person, a young lady in her early 30's, sitting next to her throughout the flight.

"Are we on the ground yet..?" she sleepily asked and rubbing her eyes. Her head is kinda rebooting. But right after recovered, she feels the plane seem a bit shaking. She views the outside from the window, the ground she saw far down hours ago is getting nearer and bigger and she sees nothing but trees!

"Oh my god!...What's happening?" she starts to catch on her nerve.

"We are landing dear..." the person next to her giggles.

"Oh..okay.." she relieved, tries to calm down.

"How's the feel?…first time flyer.."

"I'm not gonna tell you now..not until my feet touches the ground.." she said, still feeling nervous.

"Aw..you're such a cutie.." The person lightly laughs. The girl able to crave smiles. The woman has helped her coping with the fear of first time flying. They've been chatting throughout the flight until the little girl become so comfortable and she falls asleep in the middle of 5 hours flight.

At last, the plane landed safely at Jackson Hole airport. Passengers start to get off the plane.

"Thank god.." she says and again the person next to her just can't hold her laughter.

"See, everything is fine…C'mon..let's get off the plane" she stands up first on the aisle and opened bag compartment's hatch above them. She kindly took out the a small dark green colored backpack and hand it to the girl.

"Thank you..." says the girl.

"Not a problem dear," Says the person.

The auburn girl found out the person sitting next to her is an actress. Traveling to Boston for a week to study Boston slang for her upcoming voice acting on a new video game.

_"Can't reveal anything about it. ..But the game is an action survival kind with an emotional story"_ the actress told her earlier. She suppose to be on route back to California but decided to take a detour to Jackson, Wyoming, for another character research purpose.

They finally parted. The actress is waiting for her charted driver. As for the girl. She'll be taking local bus service into the Jackson city.

"All right, enjoy your home stay.." They both embrace.

"Oh by the way…I kinda like your name…I'm gonna recommend my director to use the name for my role.." says the woman.

"Wow..I'll be honored…Thank you Miss Johnson.." says the girl.

"Please, Called me Ashley.." says the person with a smile.

"Oh..ok...Nice meeting you Ashley..." says the girl seconds before hopping into her bus.

As the girl disappear inside and the bus starts rolling, Ashley finally says.

"I'll see you around...Ellie"

* * *

A while later Ellie is now alone on the road to what she destined to - Jackson city.

The journey is smooth and the view is great. It was her first time, though, traveling in a place where there's the only greenery as far as you eyes could see rather than tall buildings all round back her hometown - Boston.

She lost count how many time her Xperia V phone has been played the very same tracks of her favorites songs. Ellie hears a beep and quickly gazes on the phone screen..the battery indication is telling the phone is too low on its battery.

_'Damn it…I thought I've charged whole day yesterday…the battery must be spoiled !'_

Indeed, it is, Ellie has been using the phone for like 3 years now. Never got chance to replace it _'Psst like I have enough green to buy new one'_

She huffed her breath. The remaining juice of her phone battery has to be saved so she can be reached by her host when she arrived. Means from now own her lefts with no other means of entertainment for the remaining of the journey except sleeping.

Nevertheless, she stays awake. She can't possibly sleep now giving she has been doing that on the flight. Her eyes are viewing outside, but her mind is on another thing - the dream. It's been haunting her recently. The ruins, the apocalypse, the infected, the death of people she loves and this guy that bug a question in her mind.

"Who is this Joel guy?" she thought lingering.

_So much for this road._

_We just follow the river. It'll lead us straight to Tommy's. C'mon._

_What happened between you two?_

_What do you mean?_

_You and Tommy...you're not together, so clearly something went down._

_We just had a bit of a disagreement, that's all._

_Oh, here we go...so what was it about?_

_Tommy saw the world one way, I saw it the other._

_And that's why he joined the Fireflies?_

_Yeah, your friend Marlene promised him hope. That kept him busy for awhile, but just like Tommy, he eventually quit that too._

_How was it, the last time you saw him?_

_I believe his last words to me were "I don't ever want to see your god damned face again."_

_Geez. But he's gonna help us?_

_I suppose we're gonna find out._

_Well, with or without his help, we'll get there._

_Let's just keep going._

That dream, seem is striking to become a reality, she gonna meet Tommy and Maria, the very people she meets in that dream. She still remembers couple weeks ago when Marlene handed her the list of the home stay host parents. Obviously, Marlene has no clue about her dream. Ellie kept about it tight to herself from anybody.

_"I already choose this couple for you…" says Marlene. She browses the list excitedly when suddenly those couple names struck her._

_ "Tommy….and Maria…?" she said, broaden her green eyes._

_ "Yeah…I was close to Tommy back in Harvard. He's my junior…Maria is his soon to be wife.."_

_ "What…I thought they've already married a long time ago…" she says, the fact actually derived from the dream. _

_ "Whoa…how you can possibly know," asked Marlene. 'Oh shoot, I shouldn't have said that' she panicked._

_ "Uhmm…I mean…aren't they suppose to be 'parent'.." she tried to cover it. Fortunately for her, Marlene bought it._

_ "Oh.. [chuckled]…Well technically Maria is Tommy's fiancé and they've already lived together…she even already started to use his family name"_

_ "Ouh..okay.." She stares at the name of the place where she going to be, Wyoming._

_ "Tommy's a good man…Whenever I was in a jam, I could rely on him…I believe he gonna take good care of you.." assured Marlene._

_ "Thanks, Marlene.."_

Now, new questions arise, are they gonna be her make path to meet the man she being overwhelmed with? Giving the circumstances, does he really exist as Tommy brother? What about his daughter, Sarah? Is she exist too? Or maybe just like the dream, she's actually already dead in this reality. No, no, no…She hopes not. If Sarah does exist, she really wants to meet her.

_'Hah..you just been too delusional Ellie, what if none of them actually exist !?'_ she babbled to herself. But Ellie just can't wait anymore to get those questions answered.

* * *

The bus arrives at last, to Jackson city, the place is a bit strange to her. The town looks peaceful and calm not like back in Boston. She took an empty bench outside the bus station entrance, put her luggage and her backpack on the side and waits. From the last phone conversation, Maria told her to wait for Tommy to come.

_How you doin', baby brother?_

_Goddamn._

_Yeah._

_Let me look at you. You got f**king old._

_Easy - it's gonna happen to you too._

_This is Maria. Be nice to her, she sorta runs things around here._

_Ma'am. Thanks for not blowing my head off._

_Would've been embarrassing, considering you're my brother-in-law._

_We all gotta get wrangled up at some point._

_Ellie, right?_

_Yeah._

_What brings you through here?_

_Uh...it's kind of a long story._

_Why don't we bring 'em inside?_

_Yeah. You hungry?_

_Starving._

_'Aughh…I'm starving again..maybe I should go a buy some snack'_ she push on her stomach. Looking around for any vending machine or food store. Just she about to stand up to find one, her phone rang up.

"I'm in front the bus station entrance right now...wonder where you are ?" she recognized Tommy's voice. She looks right back to the bus station entrance, eyeing for a guy talking to a phone. The bus station isn't as crowded as back home. She quickly found him looking in another way round searching for her.

"I think I saw you…turn behind...I waving at you now" she said, holding one of her hand in the air. The guy turn and noticed. He walks straight to her revealing his whole face that makes her frowned.

_'Oh my god..that's really Tommy'_ as her mind flashes on her dream, Dream's Tommy and real life Tommy is so similar. Albeit the real-life version has short hair and lack of beard.

"Hi..….Ellie ?" Tommy greets.

"Yes, Mr. Miller" she has been taught that Tommy last name is Miller.

"Please just call me Tommy" and both exchange hand shake.

"Well, my truck is just couple block away…shall we ?" Tommy said.

Ellie nodded with smile. Without asking, Tommy raised her beg, much to her convenient.

* * *

Another journey on the road to Hidden Pine Corral - That's what Tommy called his fiancé's place name - Ellie is sitting shotgun. Along the way, she doesn't talk much. In fact, she too scared to talk anything thinking she might go overboard and start asking him if he had brother name Joel that has daughter name Sarah and if he a leader of his own settlement in Jackson, any s**t from her dream that she not even sure the truth . She thought of keeping them save in her mind for now.

Also, she was too hungry to have any conversation with him. She spends the journey looking outside and actually quite amazed by the greenery of Wyoming forest - It's her first time in the wood anyway - peering her eyes trough the window on the view, doesn't want to miss any of them. The tree, the river and the rows of mountains..they're all looks stunning!

"Just like in the dream," she said. She referring to her journey with Joel to Tommy's dam inside her dream.

"Excuse me..what dream ?" Tommy suddenly pops out a question. _'Shoot, did I been too loud ?'_

"Sorry…I mean..the view is so beautiful..feels like a dream" she covers it up.

"I see..well glad you like it, Ellie...I bet you gonna love it more tomorrow..." said Tommy excitedly. He explained the activities on horsing and camping.

"That would be awesome !..I'm so looking forward to it especially the horse ride.." she said encouragingly.

"Then you should consider yourself very lucky.." says Tommy. Ellie grinned and continue to peer her eyes outside.

"Ah..here we are.." says Tommy turning his truck into a corner leading to a mildly paved track. It leads to a bunch of houses and she saw the biggest of the bunch - The Hidden Pine Corral.

It's the moment of truth for her.


	7. Chapter 7: Hidden Pine Corral

**Thank you so much again for reading the previous chapters...and thanks for the comments too! Really appreciates them.**

**I'm so sorry for the long wait...Frankly speaking, I never thought of the plot, just write whatever crossed my mind. So as the story progresses, writing them become tougher...not to mentions lack of words to make the story, at least, readable. (Thanks to CTR230R, I'll look through this Beta Reader stuff)  
**

**Noticed in the game, poor Ellie never gets to introduce herself properly, Joel and Tess know her name via an argument with Marlene, she tries to introduce herself to Bill, end up got scuffed. Got only to tell her name after a brawls with Henry and Sam. Maria knows her name by hearing Joel orders to put the gun down, while Tommy, **I think he didn't bother or totally forgot her name** cause he only refers her as 'that girl' :( - (This was my motivation for Tommy to be the earliest to meets her) **

**...and David, well she refused to tell her name couple of time and actually insulting him rather than introducing...**

**So this is it...its time for the 2 protagonists to meet :)**

**Again, thank you so much for your time to read and I welcome all the comments :) **

* * *

_You ever smuggle a kid before?_

_No. That's a first. So what's the deal with you and Marlene, anyways?_

_I don't know. She's my friend, I guess._

_Your friend, huh? You're friends with the leader of the Fireflies. What're you, like twelve?_

_She knew my mom, and she's been looking after me. And I'm fourteen, not that that has anything to do with anything._

_So where are your parents?_

_Where are anyone's parents? They've been gone a long, long time._

_Hm. So instead of just staying in school, you decide to run off and join the Fireflies, is that it?_

_Look, I'm not supposed to tell you why you're smuggling me if that's what you're getting at._

_You wanna know the best thing about my job? I don't gotta know why. Be honest with you, I could give two sh**s about what you're up to._

_Well great._

_Good_.

Joel roused up from his nap. Took a while to grip on where he is - one of the rooms in Maria's mansion ranch. After a quick face wash, he gets out and head downstairs. He heard voices of his daughter Sarah mingling with Maria, talking and laughing at each other. He walked toward their voices and realize they're in the kitchen. Maria is busy stirring the a big pot full of sauce and Sarah is tossing the spaghetti at the kitchen sink.

"Joel ?...Oh, glad you already awake…Could you bring this pot to the main dining table ...Oh, and careful with it" order Maria. Joel obliged to do it, it's a simple task anyway. It seems the 2 of them have been worked out on the food earlier judging by how many of them served on the dining table.

"Where's Tommy ?" realizing his baby brother is not around.

"He just went out to the bus station, to fetch the girl…she just arrived," said Maria.

"Oh okay.." He gives a glance to Sarah. She gave him a smiling face, understand what's in his mind.

Minutes to come, it's a moment of truth for Joel. What does she look like, how's he gonna react seeing her. Most significant, is she really the same girl in the dream.

He's snapped upon listening to Tommy's voice at the front door calling that he is home. Maria is the first to walk from the kitchen, followed by Sarah. Both so keen to see the new guest. While Joel with his mixed feeling, nervously phase his step slowly towards the main door shut closed behind Sarah. Upon coming near, he hears their voices as they're chattering with someone.

"Maria is my fiancée and this house is actually her father's…so please be nice to her…she in charge all the things around here" he hears Tommy voice.

"Oh, that would be embarrassing honey.…considering she's gonna be our 'child' from now on!" Maria exclaimed sarcastically, followed by a small laughter's.

"And this is my niece, Sarah" Joel then heard Tommy is introducing his daughter.

"Hello Ellie.." says his daughter. Sarah has spoken the name, that means she is directly talking to her and the next voice he heard just dumbfounding...

"Uh…Hi..Pleased to meet you… Sarah"

That's it, that sweet high pitch voice, that is Ellie's voice! Joel can't hold himself up anymore, he gives all his guts and opened the door.

"Ah…and this is my big brother.." said Tommy, as he revealed himself out.

As his eyes pan up and down on the new guest, Joel is totally astounded!….

The red summer theme shirt, long sleeves under-shirt, the blue jeans, and sneakers... Joel flashes his dream as his eyes pan on her face..' That pale face, that muddy green eyes, freckles, and ginger ponytail hair…'

_'That is Ellie !'_ struck into his head. The girl that has been haunting inside his dream…God…this is insane !'

He can't even tell what state of his mind right now. It's all just mixed up, between looking at a reality and or been completely delusional.

And it seems he's not the only one, and no, Sarah doesn't share the same notion, even though Joel has described the girl to her couple weeks ago.

The other person that seems to share the same perception as him is none other than...

The girl herself…

Her mouth is currently wide open and her eyes stammered wide. It's like she startled upon seeing him.

No words coming between them. Utter silence. But not for long when Tommy suddenly breaks the stillness moment.

"Hey...Joel...?"

"Wha..what ?" Joel shakes himself out. Looking at his baby brother.

"You okay ?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah..yeah..I'm good.." says Joel. Eyeing the girl again. She looks even frowned after hearing his name 'Joel'.

"Well..meets Ellie.." introduce Tommy.

"Oh yeah...[Chuckled] sorry..I'm Joel…Miller "Joel took out his hand. The girl looks reluctant at first, but prevails second later, handing her hand to shake Joel's.

Touching her hand for the first time and feels the warmth of her skins, it's clear enough to Joel….He's not delusional, she's real!

"Oh…Nice to meet you Mr. Miller" her words snatches his thought.

"Uhmm..nice to meet you too Ellie…" he replied and gently let her hand go and gazes to his daughter. Sarah is grinning but her face still full of amazement. The auburn girl flinches.

Fortunate for him, Tommy and Maria didn't notice any awkward situation between them and start to acknowledge their job as a host.

"Why don't we bring them inside?" says Tommy.

"Yeah.." Maria replied "Oh...By the way, me and Sarah already prepared the dinner..I know you must be hungry.."

"Oh Thank you so much…I'll get my luggage, then" said Ellie with Tommy giving an Oh-I-forgot expression and quickly walks back to his Cherokee to open the trunk hatch.

Both Maria and Sarah get inside the house while Ellie ambles to Tommy's truck to take her luggage. Joel just stood in his last position, still panning his view on the girl. She first shouldered her backpack, which Joel can't believe his eyes on seeing it cause it's exactly the same as in his dream! She struggles to get off the other luggage - a travel bag just like Sarah - and before Tommy could even offer his hand,

"Let me get that," said Joe, out of nowhere already standing beside her, easily raised up her luggage out from the trunk and carried it with a single hand.

"Oh..Thank you so much sir," she genuinely thankful. Joel gives her a smile.

"Just call me Joel.." he said.

"Oh..okay...Thanks…Joel" she gives him a smile.

* * *

They all clustered around the dining table. Tommy is sitting at the helm of the table with Maria on his left facing Sarah, who is sitting beside her daddy and to Maria's right is their new guest Ellie. Making Joel and Ellie sitting face to face to each other.

The dinner goes smooth. They're talking and chatting and the topic focused into their new guest. Although between Joel and Ellie, the awkward silence still lingers.

"So, Ellie how you found Wyoming.." asked Tommy.

"Jury's still out. But, man..you can't deny the beautiful greenery view.…Actually, this is my first time in Wyoming" she answered.

"Is the home stay program is compulsory for you.." asked Maria.

"No, it's not...I volunteered.."

"So many of your friends volunteered too ?" Asked Maria.

"Some of them did, it's a chance for us to get out Boston once in a while…" she said.

"I take it you have been on home stay programs before ?"

"Done twice since 8th grade…Back in last year summer in Hartford and in Lincoln the year before…This is the farthest I've ever been…"

That fact gives a deep thought on Joel. Lincoln is where Bill leaves and both Henry and Sam are from Hartford…Could she possibly meet any of them? But Joel got not guts to ask about them. Afraid if she smells something about his dream on her…she gonna thinks him a pervert!

"What do you do if you don't have this chances.." asked Tommy.

"I probably end up in the nursing home, taking care younger kids or old folks…or maybe doing community services in nearby hospital…got to learn some medical stuff" she said, then sipping her glass of water.

Joel sitting in front of her just kept himself quite, but with an inquiring face, on the unerring looks of Ellie compared to his dream. Stunningly some of her life just have a parallel resemblance too.

But observing her manner, which for now he found is kinda opposite than his 'dream Ellie'. She doesn't seem a sailor mouth type and looks polite too. Probably it's too early to judge that, most kids would be polite to someone that treats them well.

"Hey Sarah, honey…don't you have any questions to our guest here ?" says Maria to her niece.

"Err..Uhmm..You play sports? What's your favorite?" asked Sarah. She actually snapped, not ready to ask any question. Just like Joel, she shared some of his odd feelings, to the fact that Ellie is real.

"Honestly..I'm not so much into sports...But I enjoy playing bowling with my friends at the mall…"

"Oh..that's lovely…" said Sarah, gazing at her daddy. Those sports are not far away from requiring a hand skill as she and Joel discussed before. Joel is impressed too.

"And I do archery too..that would be my favorite " Ellie added. Joel gives eyebrows of surprise. Inside the dream, Ellie is well rehearsed with bow and arrows!

"Wow..Dad, ain't it just like what you've said !" says Sarah out loud. The Tommy and Maria give her a puzzled face. While Joel got his face palmed. Sarah gasped, abruptly have her hands covering her mouth. For the second time, she's about to blow off Joel's secret again. It's even a disaster when Ellie picked it up.

"Excuse me..but what've been said?" Ellie confused, turning her head to other as well seeking information. Sarah panicked. This time, she hadn't any single idea in her mind to bail her out. But she's lucky when the only her man come to the rescue.

"I've told them on having an archery match as part of our activities here.." Joel suddenly breaks out his silence to save Sarah.

"We are ?" asked Maria, giving incredulous looks, she then turns to Tommy for enlightenment. But Tommy responses with his unsure face.

"Well then me and Sarah are suggesting we doing it...Since Ellie also into it.." he rephrases since Tommy is not backing. Sarah still speechless hoping in him to save her.

Tommy gives a glazing to Maria again as saying 'How about that ?' and raised his eyebrows. She gives a thought for a while then nodded.

"Yeah sure, we can arrange that too, daddy has several bow's collections in the cellar…so yeah we can do the match…" she said.

"And that's very interesting idea…I'm surprised, it's coming from you brother.." said Tommy pointing to his big brother with his fork.

"Ain't that a nice complement," said Joel with a smile, feeling grateful his cover-up succeeded, he give a glance to his daughter. Sarah also relieved, under the table away from other views, she puts her hand on his lapse as saying thank you. Joel holds on top of hers as a response 'it's okay'.

Ellie smiles. She actually has no idea what exactly happened. Joel decided to draw her away from the awkwardness.

"Tell us something about yourself…" He finally voices out a question.

"Myself ?" asked Ellie, want to know more specific.

"What happened to your parents?" Sarah cut off before Joel try to elaborate. All froze in silence. Sarah noticed and start to feel guilty on raising the questions.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to upset her.." Sarah cringed with her shame. Ellie just gives her a neutral grinned.

"It's okay Sarah…Well..uh...My mom, I was told she died a few days after giving birth to me… [sigh] from what I know, my dad died even earlier" she explained. She explained it in her usual tone, but all the adults around the table know, she's deeply sad.

"Oh..I'm so sorry for asking" apologizes Sarah. She then turns into shyness mode, ducks her face down to avoid any eye contacts.

"It's okay, it's long time ago. I'm way than 'moved on' "

Tommy shrugged on Sarah, then turns and asked himself a question to Ellie.

"How do you know Marlene ?"

"She was my mom friend from the neighborhood"

"So Marlene knows you from the get go…you don't happen to cross into her during your Harvard year Tommy ?" asked Maria. She also knew Marlene was Tommy's senior in Harvard. Tommy shrugged again.

"Not that I can remember…By the way..we've done a lot of visiting and charity movement on orphanages, foreign and domestic… can't remember every single of them"

"Actually, I'm not really close to her..we merely like a… friend.…But she's very kind to me" Ellie clarified.

"I see…well, Ellie, I hope you'll gonna enjoys staying with us…and you know what…you're lucky…Sarah here is bragging about having you accompany her instead us" said Maria. Sarah ducks her head down again of shyness.

"Aw..that's so sweet..Thank you so much, Sarah…And I would like to thank you all too…for having me" Said Ellie sincerely.

* * *

After the meal, congratulations were given all around at the excellent skill of Maria's cooking.

"Don't thank me alone…little Sarah here helps a lot." Said Maria, held her hand on the Sarah's shoulder. Sarah's face blushed into red.

"Really…surprise surprise.." said Joel dubiously.

"Hey...I did cook for you back home" pouted Sarah with her arms crossed over her chest. She still in shyness mode, but what's her daddy's said offended her.

"All right, dear you are...Can't wait for you to do all this again for me when we back home" said Joel giving a soft and gentle pat on his daughter.

"Uhmm...Where you guys from ?" asked Ellie. Joel a little surprise for the question, but then he realizes 'Oh silly me..how could she know where us from…Is not like she dreaming my dream"

"We from Austin.." said Sarah, gained her confident to talk again. Ellie made an 'oh' face to her. Joel nodded with a smile.

The 2 teenage girls help out Maria cleaning up the dining table and wash all the dishes, despite Maria insisted on Ellie not to do so as she just arrived after traveled from far away.

Joel and Tommy went straight to the main living room, enjoying some brothers chats.

"So..how long again she gonna stay with y'all ?" he asked, noticing the two teenage girls. His daughter is washing up the dishes, while Ellie is standing aside, aiding her.

"Uhmm…Marlene told me to hold her for a month..until the end of the summer " says Tommy uncertainly "But... I ain't got no clue, honestly, I'm not really that good around kid..."

"[Scoffed]…Why the heck you have her here then ?"

"Hey..I'm just doing a favor for Marlene remember…and uh...I thought it might be interesting…anyway, it now depends on how Maria gonna perceives on her I guess….."

"C'mon man…she's seem a nice girl…" says Joel but then muttered slowly "Probably her mouth won't be…We'll that just me.."

"What did ya say ?" asked Tommy. Joel quickly cleared his throat.

"I said Maria seem to likes her..I pretty sure baby brother"

"Pssstt….you sound like Marlene.."

"I speaking from my heart.."

"[Chuckled] Okay...Yeah, so far so good...But Maria can be hard to please sometimes.. ya know…She can just change her mind like flipping a switch"

"I know…She kinda scares me too.." Joel admits.

"I just hope she won't depress that little girl," says Tommy

"She won't..that girl heart can take so much punishment.."

"What, how you possibly know that.." shrugged Tommy shaking his head in confusion. Joel panting his breath again. 'Easy Joel..don't get too excited !'

"I mean..If she survived living as orphanage...surely Maria is a small thing to her

"Okay...Let see about it.."

"I can bet you a million bucks on that..."

"Haha..sure big brother…make it two.." as both brothers gone into amusement.

But deep into Joel's heart, he's hoping… 'Maybe some real good will come of this'


	8. Chapter 8: The daughter

**Thank you so much for reading the previous chapter :)  
**

**Now, what is it like for Ellie and Sarah being together for the first time? It's probably going to be an ordinary teenage girls social relation, yes, but there are conflicts in it. Sarah sort of knows about Ellie from Joel and has to step back from talking too much, out of fear Ellie gonna find it out (she got 2 strikes already!). While Ellie, (miraculously) knows something about Sarah but want to keep her dream to herself as well feeling overwhelmed by the surreal situation.**

**By the way, got another you-know-who OC incoming (disclaimer: the OC facts is twisted to fit the story) and no intention on product replacement, I do own Xperia V (old phone), just got myself Xperia Z3 compact :)**

**This one is a bit longer..want to emphasize their bonding moment...Hope you enjoy the reading...and I appreciate for any comments :)**

* * *

_Well, this place takes me back._

_How so?_

_It was right after everything went down. I ended up in a triage just like this. Man, everywhere you looked, you just...saw families torn apart. The whole damn world seemed to have turned upside-down in a blink._

_Is that after you lost Sarah?_

_Yes, it was..._

_I...can't imagine losing someone you love like that. Losing everything that you know. I'm sorry, Joel._

_That's okay, Ellie._

_Hey, Joel. I got somethin' for you. Here, Maria showed me this to me and I, uh...I stole it. I hope you don't mind..._

Ellie just can't express herself how mind-blowing she's now.

_'Joel..is real! so does everything else !'_ Even the ranch, its look exactly like in her dream.

And she couldn't be more amazed …

The girl she only saw in the picture with Joel…The girl who supposedly died …Is now standing right in front of her...

Joel's daughter is busy cleaning up all the silverware's and plates. Ellie aided by rinsed them. But she can't just help herself keep on staring at that blonde girl...

_'Gosh, she looks nothing like him, with her cute short gold hair, innocent looking blue eyes and pretty narrow sharp face…Sarah is a beauty, cutie and pixie, all in one !'_

It's ironic... She can begin to accept on her dream, inexplicably turned into something real, but find it hard to swallow one truth…

Sarah... is a piece of that ugly beardy - aka Joel.

* * *

Thank god for the dinner and it is good, way better than what she being fed back in the orphanage. She so grateful that despite weary from a long journey, she insist offering help on cleaning the dishes. It is the least she can do to show an appreciation.

Also still feeling overwhelmed to see Joel, she decided to attach herself more to the girls. She tags herself close to Sarah, feeling more easy around the little blonde than the other grown up and matures blonde, Maria.

It seems she'll be sharing a bedroom with Sarah and looking forward to it. 'So eager to know more about her..'. Getting to know Joel's daughter means getting to know reality Joel himself...

Finished with the dishes, She and Sarah came out from the kitchen. Maria remains to check on errands for breakfast tomorrow.

Passing the hallway to the stairs, she saw Joel, with his brother Tommy sitting in the living room in front a big flat screen TV, chatting. Joel noticed her and give her a 'hi' gesture with his hand.

From far, Ellie replied with just a smile. '_He doesn't look that cranky compared to my dream !'_ His facial hair is moderate, less gray hair and practically no wrinkles! His face does illustrates stress and tense, but not temperamental and have something she can't envision, he generously gave out grins!

His dress doesn't look too dark and not shabby too though that rolled sleeves trademark is still there. In short, reality Joel looks more…clean and organized.

She spotted on a thing that throbs her the most - the wrist watch he's wearing, exactly as one in the dream, only it looks shining and new!

_Your watch is broken….._

"Ellie ?" her reverie is quickly knocked down. Sarah is standing in front of her. Ellie startled.

"I don't think joining them is the best idea. They only talk politics and business…we better off to our room" says Sarah, unknowingly thought Ellie probably want to join her old man and her uncle in the living room.

"Yeah..of course.." getting on her luggage, near the first step of the stairs. Ellie is about to climb up when she saw Sarah approaching her daddy.

"Me and Ellie are off to bed now…." she wrapped her hands around Joel's shoulder and give him a smooch...

Joel embraces Sarah in return. Ellie found them totally charming.

"All right sweetheart, good night…and good night to you too ..Ellie.." says Joel. She tries to croak out 'Good night' but it didn't came out, end up only a simple head nods.

"Wanna hand with the bag ?.." Tommy asked Ellie, he already stands half way of his seating chair. But Sarah quickly declined him.

" No no..We got it…C'mon Ellie let's go" says Sarah. "Here, let me get that.." she tries to grab Ellie's luggage's handle.

"It's okay...I can lift it my.." says Ellie but Sarah cut her word off.

"Then let's lift it together.." Sarah insisted. Ellie surrendered and let her. They lift up the luggage together through the steps to upstairs.

* * *

"Oh my…this is room is so awesome !.." Ellie's complimented as they entered the room. But deep down her heart, she meant it like _'Oh my god this is the room I got myself arguing with Joel !'_

"I know right! I've telling myself the same thing!" says Sarah excitedly.

"Hey...Let's sort out your clothes into the dresser" suggest Sarah, as Ellie is panning her view on a giraffe doll near the windows..flashing her mind on the dream where she and Joel are at the bus station in Salt Lake City.

_Oh...you gotta see this._

_What is it? I don't see anything. What the hell is-?_

_Are you kidding me? C'mon, hurry up._

_What in the Sam Hill?_

_Whoa. You see this?...Shhh...don't scare it._

_I won't...I won't..._

_What are you doing?_

_It's alright. C'mere, c'mere. Hurry up, c'mon. Go on._

_Hey there... So fucking cool. Aw, where's it off to? Here, c'mon... Let's go. Come on._

_Slow down, kiddo._

_Hurry up. C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!_

"C'mon…put all your clothes here…" says Sarah, showing the yellow couch between the 2 dressers.

"Okay…" Ellie lands her luggage on the bed and her backpack place on the side.

Both sits on the couch with Ellie's clothes piled between them. While sorting out, both utter silence. Ellie has no idea how to begin a conversation with Sarah._ 'C'mon Ellie…think something to talk !'_

"So..Uhmm…You play video games ?.."

_'What a stupid conversation starter'_ she thought. In the dream, Joel hates video games...So why would he allow his daughter mingled with them?

She's was wrong, with a wide smile, the blond girl responses.

"Yeah..." The silver lining, she even follows her up on it. "What about you ?"

"Oh…I fancy them...I love to play Angle Knife…Ehmm " Ellie got a memory disorientation, due to thinking hard what to talk about with the blond girl _'Damn it...What the heck name of that game Riley and I often play in the Liberty Mall'_

"From 'The Turning' ain't it? I have it on my PS4 game collections back home.." Sarah unexpectedly assists her and it's a revelation for Ellie,_ 'That video games haters -Joel - bought her PS4? Maybe reality Joel is different type of person after all !'_

"Shut...up…!...You got PS4! Lucky you...I can only play it in Raja Arcade in the mall, along with my friend.." says Ellie. That's console is relatively a dream stuff for orphanage likes her.

"No way, you're luckier than me… plays single player only cause nobody else want to...Daddy hates video games...He even thinks it's an abomination "

"[Chuckled] Really? He did says that huh?!…" at least something remain true, Joel hates video games.

"But… don't you invite your friends?"

"They ain't play fighting games….Even my best friend Hana, she's more into PES and FIFA… " explains Sarah. Ellie has not much info about those game except they related to soccer. That hints her out from the dream about Sarah.

"Ah right…you're soccer player" Ellie voice it out, forgetting that's a dream derived fact.

"How do you know ?" Sarah lurches her eyes on her. Ellie gulped. But her eyes rapidly spots on one sign that can save her.

"Uhmm..That defender sticker on your backpacks there…that's soccer team name ain't it ?" she said as Sarah turn to see her own backpacks and chuckled.

"Ah, you saw that huh...It's my soccer team name back home " Ellie relieved, she actually just guessing, heck, what's most important, her secret is still intact.

The chats go on…and Ellie starts to find it odds. It's not even a half day they both had met and Sarah just easily opens up on her, gossiping with her on her best friend, Hana Hayes, dating Chandler Riggs - that boy from Walking dead series.

"You kidding! Really!…How does she get a shot at him ?" asked Ellie, she just can't belief it. Even some girls in her orphanages got crushed on him.

"[Huffed] They met in a movie set last winter..Hana got minor roles…I don't even remember what movie was it…but their picture posted on his Instagram"

"So your friend Hana, she seems into acting.."

"She's a dreamer, but I always pray for her…I'm gonna miss her, though…She's moving to LA…"

"Woah…just want to be with the guy !?" Asked Ellie. Sarah shrugged.

"She's traveling with her mother who traveled a lot for works... Oh..Told me she got this voice acting role in some game company she auditioned on spring…I think that Riggs boy helps her …Bless her heart"

The talk then goes into serious stuff…She got to know Sarah's mom had left both her and Joel since she was little.

"What actually..happened ?" Ellie eager to know, she did asks Joel in the dream, but Joel simply cut her question off. Unfortunately, Sarah doesn't enlighten too.

"I don't really know…Ask Daddy once..but said I'm too young to understand." Sarah took on Ellie's red flannel shirt and start to fold it nicely.

"So what happened to your mom now…is she still in contact with you ?"

"Not a word…Honestly, I don't really care anymore…cause after all, this time, it's just the two of us…me and daddy" says Sarah with a light panting in her breath. She seems disappointed.

"Oh..I'm sorry to hear that" Ellie sympathized.

"Don't be...I still have my daddy..should be more grateful than you..I'm so sorry about your parent" said Sarah while arranging Ellie's shirts into the wardrobe.

"Nah…Like I said…It's a long time go. I'm cool" replied Ellie.

Done with the sorting, Ellie rise up her travel luggage and put on the top of the wardrobe, then reaches for her backpack. The side pocket of the bag is zipped open and something came out and dropped on the floor. Sarah noticed and took it. A Polaroid picture - a selfies of Ellie and an African-American girl.

"That was my friend and long time roommate, Riley.." says Ellie answering Sarah questioning face while gazing on the picture.

"Was ?..What happened? asked Sarah, handing the picture back to Ellie.

"She was discharged from the orphanage early this year..since she already aged 16..."

"Well...where's she now?"

"I haven't seen her since...and I don't even know how long" Ellie exhale long breath. Looking on the picture, exuding her sadness.

"Something wrong Ellie?" asks Sarah trying to look into Ellie's eyes, but she is focusing hers into the pictures.

"We had an argument day before she left...It was tense...don't even got a chance to properly said goodbye"

Sarah pulls herself in front of Ellie. Watching straight into her face sympathetically. Soft and gently, she grabs both Ellie's hands

"I'm terribly sorry Ellie, I'd…I don't mean to upset you" she said apologetically.

"[Scoffed] What ?…you did nothing wrong here…" said Ellie.

"It seems that every question I asked, end up hurting you" express Sarah.

Ellie also holds into Sarah's hand a giving her a smile, trying to comfort her from her guilty. _'Man, she's truly an angel...I kinda wanna fall in love with her !'_

"Aw...Why would you think of that? You just being curious about me..I'm flattered" said Ellie.

Obviously, Sarah never and probably never ever gonna experiences it, so she asked Ellie how's her life in the orphanage

"If you don't mind…" she didn't forget to include that in her question this time, probably thinking it's okay for her if Ellie refuse to answer. Ellie grinned. Sarah is such a polite girl and she actually don't really mind sharing that thought with her.

"We are only taking cared by group home workers…They don't really care about us..just doing their jobs… the room are small and tight…the bathroom are smelly…During my early years, I don't even remember who's clothes I'm wearing and have no idea what was mine…bullies are not unusual.."

Sarah just listens to her. The blonde girl face gradually turns sympathetic as her stories go. She silently expressed 'Oh my god' when hearing Ellie's horrible experiences, fighting with this Trevor guy, who try to steal her phone.

"I end up the winner, but cost me some bruises and scars".

"Is that scar part of it?" Asked Sarah, pointing to a small strip hidden behind her right eyebrows. Unlike in the dream, the scar is barely visible unless if one looks closely.

"Wow, you got eagle eyes...yeah...this scar was part of it". Says Ellie, rubbing on her right eyebrow.

"Oh, Ellie...I can't imagine living the life like you..having to fight for what you owned...I'm sorry Ellie" express Sarah.

"That's okay...Sarah" Ellie gave a smile. _'Man..She sure loves to say sorry a lot'_

"Why didn't Marline adopts you ?" asked Sarah. Ellie shrugged.

"I' don't know..She seems to want me to stay in the school…Maybe she's too busy with her life, doing other humanitarian works, and finishing her post-degree at Harvard…Man, that is one hell of a university.." she said.

Sarah agreed with her, she told Ellie, Tommy's struggles as a student's there. She recalled how Joel pushes him to finish his studies much to Tommy's hatred on Joel that makes them distance at one point.

"Uncle Tommy just had it, I remember he said, he doesn't want to see daddy's face anymore…I felt so scared, first time seeing him furious like that.." says Sarah. Ellie just dumbfounded hearing that. It happened in the dream, albeit in a different way!

"So.. does your dad pushes you on things, like Tommy ?..." Ellie started her notion to bait some facts on Joel.

"Sometimes..mostly on bed time policy [chuckles]…but he actually trusted me living on my own.."

"Really.." says Ellie in disbelief. As far she can recall, Joel was condescending dips**t, what-I-said-goes c**khead and play-by-my-rule f*cking a**hole…

"[Clearing throat] Man, that's a long one.." she slowly grunted.

"Excuse me ?" Sarah puzzled on Ellie's muttering cause she barely hears it.

"Oh, nothing..so..uhmm..What do you means he trusted you living on your own?"

"He rarely at home most of the time Ellie, daddy works abroad most of his job life, catching the construction deadline for the contractors…"

"So you kinda living alone?..."

"Technically...yes"

"Man…don't you ever scared being alone ?…"

"Well, I ain't being alone all the time…It's not like daddy ain't coming home at all…I got to hang around with my neighbor, the Cooper's"

Ellie nodded. It seems Sarah has her own tough life to deal with. She as well astonishes on the girl tolerant on dealing with being alone.

"But, it must be tougher for you, Ellie…"

"Oh…I hate being alone…I mean being left all by myself… " says Ellie, wringing her hands, her usual nervous tic.

"But don't you living alone all this while?"

"I had Riley…well before she's gone" she gloomily mentioned. Sarah gives another guilty look to her but Ellie quickly holds on to the blonde girl hand and twitches her face with smiles as saying 'it's okay'.

"I hope you gonna see her again Ellie… If god permits…I would love to meet her too…" says Sarah and she sound sincere. Ellie can't be more so glad to hear that.

"Sure Sarah…If thing goes well…I'll introduce you to her…"

They decided to get off from serious talk and back to their fun interest.

"Call me crazy, but I love dinosaur..Wish they still exist so I can pet them !" says Ellie when Sarah asked for her favorite pet.

"Ha ha..It does sound crazy…" Sarah chuckled "Ah screw it! Cause I love it too…" she took and tugs into her backpacks and took out the cute green dinosaur she's been smuggling.

"Oh, my gawd! That is so cute !…" says Ellie, with both her hand clasping on her cheeks.

"Here…You can have it…" says Sarah, handing it to her.

"You sure ?"

"Yeah…Just don't tell my dad I gave it to you" Sarah grinned.

"Oh thank you, Sarah.."

"You welcome.."

"You know what..you might just be…my most favorite person...just sayin'..." says Ellie, peering and playing on the cute little dinosaur.

"Ain't more flattered in my life to hear that..…just sayin' ". Both crafted smiles to each other. It's weird for Ellie, on how she could bond so fast with Sarah and feels comfortable around her. After Riley gone, she's been trying to befriend with Tino's - Riley's friends - but it didn't work out much. But with this blonde girl, it's totally difference... It's like Sarah…

Was her long lost sister…

Ellie stares at her phone, realized she forgot about charging it up. She tucks into her backpack.

"Oh shot" She suddenly pulls a depressed face.

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"I think I forgot my phone charger...I got to charge my phone now, the battery is almost dead!" she answered frantically, trying to seek it inside her backpack again.

"What phone are you using ?" Sarah approaches her. Ellie shows her the phone.

"Sony Xperia..it's ok..you can use mine then.." Sarah said. She took out her phone charger out from her own luggage and gave it to Ellie.

"Oh thank you.. using Sony Xperia too ?" Ellie assumed. Sarah nodded and took out her phones from her pocket.

"Wow..that's the latest Z3" admired Ellie as she plugged in her phone to the charger.

"Daddy gave it to me for my birthday…" Said Sarah, giving Ellie a notion of asking one of her questions.

"Uhmm..Sarah..If you don't mind..may I ask you how old are you ?" asked Ellie.

"I'm 12.." Sarah answers with a smile. Ellie gives an 'oh' face and at the same time feeling surprise. Physically Sarah is slightly taller than her. The girl's eyes are upon her forehead if they stand face to face to each other

"Oh okay..I'm 14 by the way," she said in return.

"I know..Maria told me about it before you arrived…" Sarah nodded in acknowledgment.

Got a lot of questions in her mind for Sarah, but guess she has to keep them for later._ 'Don't worry..we still got lots of time'_ she thought.

* * *

Tiredness finally setting in for both girls, main light are switched off, leaving only a bedside lamp dimly lighting the room. Both girls changed their attire for sleeping. Sarah is wearing a t-shirt with undershirt and loose pajama trouser as always, while Ellie is much simple a sleeveless shirt with just short. Sarah found out it's a little bit odd.

"Uhmm..Ellie…don't you think it's gonna be cold to wear something like that…" she asked.

"Well…I wear this to sleep even in winter back home...Think I can handle Wyoming summer in this" replied Ellie.

"Wyoming summer is as cold as Austin winter," said Sarah.

"Really…so it must be hot over there right now ?" asked Ellie. She has never been to the southern part of the states before.

"Blazing…but I used to it.." answered Sarah.

There's only one bed in the room but it's a wide type, (the kind like in Sarah room in Austin). Ellie never had to sleep in this kind of bed before. Back in her hostel, she sleeps in a double decks regular size bed. Though, she got the upper part of the bed occupied with her stuff since Riley left and no one replace her. She's wondering if Sarah comfortable sharing bed or not. But she doesn't ask, assumed she's the latter type and opted to sleep on the yellow couch.

"What are you doing?" Sarah arches her eyebrow.

"Uhm..sleeping?" she replied.

"Why over there? There's plenty of room here" says Sarah, tapping empty bed space beside her.

"Oh okay," Ellie hopes back on the bed. Her thought is wrong after all. She lays on Sarah side. It feels awkward for Ellie but Sarah doesn't seem to bother with it.

"You okay? If your space's too tight I'll move side a bit" offer Sarah, raising her head to see if Ellie really comfy in the bed.

"I'm fine.." said Ellie giving her an awkward smile.

"[Yawn]…Okay…good night then" said Sarah, plowing her head back on the pillow. Her voice sounded weak - she must be very sleepy.

The blond girl is laying on her side facing her, makes Ellie more psychologically uncomfortable. Luckily it's temporary, in seconds, Sarah already falls asleep, a deep one too, judging by a cute humming of her breath. _'That's fast !'_. Ellie can't possibly fall asleep just like that, she has to take her time lingering her mind before closing it for the night.

She's not surprised, for somebody who still has half of her parent, Sarah certainly has nothing to worry about her life. Unlike her, have to live on her own feet and having to care her own need, she definitely wishes to be Sarah. She pulls her arm on her forehead. Looking up at the ceiling, it's glimmering with 'stars' plastered to it. She wishes this could be her room. _'In your dream you might !'_ she thought herself trying to force herself to sleep.

* * *

An hour pass by, She still can't close her eyes. Her body is shivering.

_'Brrr…I'm so chill'_ she's regretting her 'cockiness' underestimating Wyoming rapid cool down summer night. The thin summer blanket doesn't really help.

_'I should wear my sweater'_ she remembered her Purple-White-Black tricolor sweater she'd brought along. It's has being sorted inside the dresser by Sarah so she has to find it. Ellie thought of pulling herself out of the bed without waking up Sarah since the bed is so bumpy. But as she just about to make her move...

"Uhmm" out of a blue, a soft voice hymned from her side. In her sleep, Sarah has her upper body leaned against Ellie's with one of her hand embracing her chest and her head tilted right down the neck!

_'OH MY GOD !'_ Ellie screamed inside her heart. Surely Sarah didn't do this intentionally but this so super awkward! Sarah is now basically on top of her. Tenderly clasping on her. The blonde girl even smiling in her sleep like she's feeling so good about it. _'Psstt…wonder what dream she's in?'_

Sarah's face is now rubbing against Ellie, the girl's nose is now tickling her neck! Ellie got lost for a while right there.

_'Should I push her away? Nah even she's sleeping, I don't want to be rude…!'_. But her mind kept resisting.

But the silver lining is she no longer need to think on her sweater. The warms from Joel's daughter is heating her up, enough to the point her cheek tinged red and her heart pounding fast..real fast!

In the end, Ellie exhales her breath, giving up herself in into the situation. As Sarah kept tickling her she concluded with a taught.

"[Scoffed]…Yeah sure..what the hell.."

She slowly wraps her hand around Sarah's body and hug her softly. A while later she dozed off.


	9. Chapter 9: Joel's Fatherhood

**First of all, I want to apologize for the late updates. Sorry, it took a year…I was so busy and too occupied with my real life things.. my dissertation, my family, my job...it's exhausting! X-0 **

**But looking at most of the comments asking me for updates, they really touch me! Some even PMed me to continue and I truly pleased!**

**All right, here we go, from Joel perspective. So what happened now? Yes Sarah and Ellie seem can go along with each other but what about Joel?**

**But before that I would like to peek on into Joel's history and his innocent and pixie little daughter and how that dream actually reflects his actual life. Just a recap, the story revolve around Sarah so most of my idea focused on her ****:-)**

* * *

"This is not another dream huh Joel…" Joel mumbled to himself in front of a bathroom mirror inside his own room in early morning.

He put a good slaps few time on his face try to feel the pain (and it is painful)…'_Nope it's not a dream'…_

Joel walks out his bedroom, walking through a corridor, passing by Tommy and Maria's bedroom toward the stairs. He paused as he reached the first step, fixates his view to his left, towards a hallway to a single room. That is the room where Sarah and Ellie are currently sleeping.

_I think the two of you would've been good friends…_

Joel did say that in the dream, but to think it's now a probable, only god know how to explain what he felt.

He still can keep his cool intact on this awkward revelation. If it with Sarah, she probably freaks herself out and she already half done it!

_'Hope Sarah won't blow up the secret again'_ he shrugged and continues downstairs.

* * *

He paced to the front of the house, opened the main door and walked out to the balcony, breathing in and out - catching a nice Wyoming fresh air. Joel peeked out at the landscape. The leaves on the trees were deep green. It contrast to the stark gray and black of the mountain, summer in Wyoming looked totally breathtaking .

"Oh I'm so long for a coffee.." he murmured. Back in Austin, he already get the coffee machine running but right now he has to wait for Maria.

He felt like stepping on something and eyeing down. It's a newspaper reel on the floor !_'Damn, they still have this kind of thing here !?"_ He pick it up and took a seat on one of the chairs nearby.

He flipped on the paper, more news on this Cordyceps fungus. But in this reality things are improving. _'It seem not a big deal anymore..'_His thought.

_She's immune._

_Immune to what? Oh, c'mon._

_See, I know...I've seen her breathe enough spores to take down a dozen men and nothing. I wouldn't have believed it neither, but I can show you. _

_Alright. I'll bite. Why bring her here?_

_I was supposed to deliver her to the Fireflies... The way I figured it, they're your boys, you finish the job and collect the whole damn payment._

_I haven't seen a Firefly in years._

_But you know where they are. Now I'm not asking for much, Tommy. I just want some simple gear - enough to set me on my way._

_What makes you think I'd do this for you?_

_This isn't for me, Tommy. This is for your damn cause._

_My cause is my family now. You ain't talking about some walk in the park here._

_Jesus, boy...have Maria get some of your born again friends to do it._

_They got families too._

_Tommy, I need this._

_You want some gear, sure. But I ain't taking that girl off your hands._

_This is how you gonna repay me...huh?_

_Repay you?_

_For all those goddamn years I took care of us._

_Took care? That's what you call it? I got nothing but nightmares from those years._

_You survived because of me._

_It wasn't worth it..._

"Good Morning" Tommy greets him out of nowhere, snapping him back into reality.

"Morning.." said Joel still eyeing on the newspaper.

"Early as usual huh.." said Tommy. Joel didn't reply, just give a quick smirk and carry on reading. Tommy took a seat next to him.

"So..what da ya think?…" Tommy asked.

"Of what?"

"Wyoming"

"Well…It's a good place. If things are unsettled back home I probably move here" says Joel

"Really...I for once thought the same!" upraised Tommy.

"Honestly...I got a notion on retiring here… didn't understand why Maria want to settle her life back home" said Joel.

"Hey...Did tell you, I'm the biggest part of her choice" remind Tommy.

"[Scoff] All right..I get it" Joel said sarcastically.

"So ya think it's good having me here?" asked Tommy. Joel stops reading on the news and looks on Tommy's face.

"Why not?" and he flipped to a new page and continue reading. Tommy silenced, having his own thought.

"Please Joel, at least, gave me some consensus.." asked Tommy. Joel sighed and put the newspaper down.

"C'mon Tommy…Do I have to endorse every single damn thing in your life?" he scoffed.

"Well...I don't know Joel…It just at one point..I trusted you better than myself" said Tommy looking down on the floor.

"Pssstt..What the hell are you talking about" said Joel stressing the new paper again and continue the reading.

"You know..All the years you took care of me.…pushing me into college. Maria's dad probably won't approved me if not because of you kicking my butt so that I graduated"

Joel exhales a breath. Flashes 20 years back when he was young and Tommy is even younger. Life was not easy at the time but Joel thrived, taking odd jobs as minimal wages labor in construction. That's where he vanquished his skills and took it to form his own company.

Yeah, he feels proud on his endeavor on all those years, but there always a bad side of the story along the way, just like in the dream…

_How did you know?_

_Know what?_

_About the ambush. _

_I've been on both sides._

_Oh. So, ah, you kill a lot of innocent people?_

_[sighs.]_

_I'll take that as a yes._

_Take it however you want._

No, he never kills a single soul in his life…but auto theft, burglary, looting houses is a regular thing to him in his early days. All were for a quick buck to feed then little Tommy and himself on desperate time. It was all about survival to young him. He got lucky most of the time but even when his was not, authority adjudication was not a stranger things to him and somehow he manage to dodge them.

But things are different now, he's a chieftain of both his family and his own self-made business and there's a motivation behind it.

"That's what we called responsibilities Tommy, something you should start to think about at this point in your life too,"says Joel without eyeing his eyes off the newspaper.

"Yeah...I know..wish I can be more like you.."

"[Scoffed] Actually, you can do better." Joel rebuffed. Tommy chuckled, thinking it's another of his big brother cold sarcasm. But Joel being sincere.

It actually ironic for him to lecturer Tommy on responsibility giving what he almost did...12 years ago.

Joel is no lady's man, but quite a seducer. He scored a girl and leads them to a betrothal and of course, marriage. He thought it's a right thing to do in his life, thinking of himself a fresh start. He thought it gonna be a happy ending...He was wrong…

It was a burden, add up to what he already had to take in. Juggling between managing his newly born company, taking care Tommy and satisfying her, he dropped the ball on the latter. Joel just lost count on that miserable year how many time they were fighting and reconciling. As what said, their marriage just went 'for a while'. Again, he thought the separation was a good move, for both of them…He was wrong again.

Turn out he's in denial. The truth is, the divorce is a total devastation to Joel. He never wants to talk but it consumed his focuses. Overdue projects and contractors commencing on suing him for many dispute setting back his company's progress. And Tommy starting his crazy teenage streak years (inherited from him) doesn't help at all. He thought it would healed…Well, he was wrong again.

Joel vividly remembers that day, a year after the divorce, he received a letter summoned him to the court. Thought it was just another day of signing some legal forms or bills need to be paid on bailing Tommy of his youth stupidity. But he was taken aback, reading the letter head highlighting 'Custody'.

_"No no no..this ain't right…Yeah we do have sex...[clearing throat]...pardon me, I mean intimate moment..But she never told me about her pregnancy"_

_"Mr. Miller…your ex-wife clearly stated in a letter here, she named you the person responsible…"_

_"But you Honor..."_

_"Courts ruled, since your ex-wife is nowhere to be found and with no other official written will, As per Texas law, you as her next of kin bear the custody"_

Yes, that 'her', is the little Sarah.

Having her was not a great thing for Joel giving what was going on with him at the time. So just like his relationship with Ellie in the dream, his early connection with infant Sarah was a rocky. Joel even done the DNA test, trying hard to deny paternity, but to no avail, the answers always clear…

Sarah belongs to him.

_"She's an angel Joel…" persuade Mr. Cooper. _His closest family neighbor. The only who understand his predicament.

_"C'mon Jimmy, Do I look a dad material to you ?" asked Joel wearily._

_"Why not give yourself a try..." responses Mr. Cooper_

_"This not gonna work Jimmy" Joel shrugged "I can't do this…" starring at the cradle, little Sarah is soundly sleeping._

On the last straw, he makes the most unthinkable choice. Leaving the little baby girl in the orphanage door step.

_"You're not my daughter, and I sure hell ain't your dad…"_

He just about to set her down and leave, when suddenly little Sarah croaked open her perfect blue eyes and met Joel's and swiftly give him a joyful baby smile. Instantly, something roared right inside him. _"God damn it Joel! What the f**k are you doin' !"_

Joel can't do it, little Sarah ends up tucked by him back home.

So it begins, his reluctant life as a single father. Calming her cries, changing her diapers, tending her nags in the middle of the night was a massive chore in the beginning. Thanks to the Cooper's, he could never more appreciate them for looking after his baby girl when his is full filling his jobs obligation. Still, he felt his life gonna go south with the baby…but this time, he was wrong.

Because Sarah is actually the righteous thing ever happened to him.

It happened instantaneously as the kiddo for the first time utter a single word that triggers the softy part of his manly heart.

_"Daddy"_

Gradually, he realized Sarah existence bring full of surprise to him. His business got back on course, thanks to his then new-found assistance Tess who now sort becoming a partner and his contact with Bill expands his company.

Years go on, as Sarah grows, so does Joel's fatherhood. From a guy who tried on ditching his 'responsibility' to become a man who loves her unconditionally.

His baby girl also brought harmony. Tommy has never been so attached to him. His baby brother will visit his house almost daily and always on one same reason, Sarah. Who else took those many photos of her hanging inside 'The Millers' ? He was trusted to babysit her when he gone to works when Sarah was 6. Though Joel sometimes found out is the other way round.

Looking back, even at young age, somehow Sarah inherited independent and self-reliance side of him. At the same time develops her own caring and selfless attitude with the utmost propriety. Joel has no idea how she got the latter part (cause he don't see them in him)

Nonetheless, he can never been more proud of her.

"You just being modest there Joel…You actually doing great…I proud of you big brother.." Joel is brought back into his conversation with his baby brother. He shrugged and thought, Tommy probably won't say that if he found out about the 'ditching'.

Yes, just like in the end of his dream. He kept that secret really intact. Not even Sarah knows, _'Thank god she was just an infant!'_

"Jezz… Thanks, Tommy…Hope that's sincere" response Joel. Of course being big brother with senses of superiority, he still puffed up with conceit.

"I'm sincere Joel" convince Tommy. Joel lookout into him with wise stares

"I don't need your praise Tommy..…all I want from you is to make things I worked out on you worth my time…"

"All right boys…cut the chat…Breakfast ready…Honey can you help me on something.." Maria's voice knocks out of the window.

"Coming honey…c'mon Joel.." Tommy pats on Joel's shoulder and walks inside.


	10. Chapter 10 : Ellie's dilemma

**Thank for the comments and for still with me! Again I want to apologize for the late update.**

**I try to write my version of Ellie to be parallel to TLOU version. Only she sort of already knows things but less first hand experienced or see them with her own eyes so it still make her feels awkward when she got to. Also due to living in self-parenting and less kind orphanage environment makes she always on guard. On the contrary, Sarah, raised by a loving single parent, had a relatively better life than Ellie that makes her more caring and selfless but that also causing her too vulnerable.**

**This chapter explores some detail on their relationships. Comments are welcome :) **

* * *

Ellie wakes up to strange warm feels on her chest. She tries to stress her body, but it feels heavy. She gradually opens up her eyes and became aware of why.

Yup, Sarah still cuddles with her!

_'Man! That's escalated quickly !'_ She says to herself, remembering what happened last night and right now!

Is not like nobody ever snuggling her like that and sleep through it before - Riley did it countless of time, but that took years of friendship for her to go for it, else she either gonna get kick or worst, get stabbed.

But with this blonde girl is a different story, heck they only know each other less than twenty-four hours!

Through the window, the sun is seen rising and it's time to wake up. As a home stay guest, Ellie better shows off her respects to her hosts by not being a lazy bum.

But first, she has to solve the problem on top of her - literally. She thought of doing it conventionally, it's too early to have surpraise with this blonde girl.

"Hey...Sarah…wake up…" Ellie whispered softly, gently wiggling Joel's little girl's body. Sarah opens up her eyes with a cute hum...

"Rise and Shine !" Ellie promptly says when the pair of blue eyes from the blond girl meet up hers.

"Oh my god !" Sarah yells up and gasped, quickly push her head away from Ellie. She sits up and stumbled.

"How long I've been sleeping like this ?" She asked.

"Uhmm..Long enough ?…" Ellie wants to say _'whole night !' _But looking at Sarah right now, it's certainly not a good idea.

"Oh, Ellie…I'm so sorry...It's a bad habit of me.."

"I don't mind Sarah.."

"Oh…We should not have slept together like this.."

"Sarah..I.." Ellie tries to stop her, but the blond girl keeps on babbling and blaming herself.

"You probably don't sleep well last night because of me.."

"Sarah.." says Ellie again, with slightly stern voice except she's not angry, but it's quieting Sarah, who look straight to her with total silence.

"I had the best sleep last night in my entire life…" says Ellie bestow her a smile.

"You really mean that ?" Sarah asked. Ellie gives a quick nod.

"Yes, I am… Now, why don't we get off the bed and change our clothes and assist Maria on breakfast…" suggest Ellie. She still thinks tagging along with Sarah instead going alone.

"I think we should get some shower first…" says Sarah sheepishly grins.

"Ah yes, sure…" Ellie answers in a bit of dubious. _'Wow morning shower huh'_, that's really luxury thing for her. In the orphanage or even anywhere else she traveled, she just had to skip it. In fact, she can only take one bathing chance a day cause either she really tight on time or it strictly rationed.

Ellie insists Sarah go for it first, well, it's her (soon to be) aunt's house so she got the priority. Besides, that also means she can spend some time by herself on the bed.

"Oh, okay.." says Sarah hops off the bed and walks straight into the bathroom, mindlessly obliged to her request much to Ellie surprised.

_'Hmm... that's pretty easy'_.

Ellie leans back onto the bed granting herself a comfort of laying on a such a comfy bed, she ever sleeps and this time without somebody's head on top of her.

But fifteen minutes later, she starts to think to allow the girl went first is a mistake. Ellie lost count on how many times, she goes back and forth from lying on the bed to standing in front the bathroom door, thinking Sarah gonna come out. Of course, she never did.

"How long can you spend in there ?" She murmured, with her ears against the bathroom door, again, listening to Sarah's cheerful humming. Ellie barely catches the song until she herself start to sing it along.

_'It's the Halican Drops! Damn…she even sings the full song !'. _For that long inside a bathroom, in the orphanage, she probably got her ass whip!

"Sarah…" Ellie gave a soft knocked on the bathroom door.

"Just a sec !" Joel's daughter shouted from inside.

Well, her 'sec' ended another more or less five minutes. The blonde girl - wrapped only in her towel - finally opened the bathroom door.

"Sorry, " she grinned out apologetically to Ellie, who still patiently waiting for her to get off the bathroom.

"It's okay," says Ellie try not heave a sigh, instead, forcing her smile to the girl. _'Lucky you this is not orphanage'_

The shower is so good! It was the first for Ellie, having the water flows satisfyingly all over her body parts and it's not just a lukewarm, it's real warm. Now she knows and feels the reason why Sarah took it forever.

After that refreshing shower, Ellie got off, of course, she did it less time than Sarah.

She doesn't bring many clothes with her, actually don't have that many of them too. So she thought of wearing back the red shirt and blue jeans she wore yesterday but both are missing! Ellie eyeing around while trying to remember if she misplaces it last night. _'No way, I remember I folded them and put it beside my backpack!'_.

She points her face to Sarah. The blonde girl is checking herself in front the mirror, twirling her body and tugging her hair while still humming a song.

"Sarah, you see my clothes?"

"What clothes ?" Sarah a bit baffled.

"My shirt..The red one I wore yesterday, the one with sunset theme…It was folded here…and my jeans" Ellie start to feel anxious. She always does when something of hers is suddenly missing even the suspect is an innocent girl as Sarah! Losing her things were an often occurrence in the orphanage, thus, triggered her mistrust issue.

"I stuffed them into the laundry basket with mine," says Sarah pointing the baskets just near the exit door.

"Oh Okay thanks.." she replied. _'Oh god, why am I such a paranoia'_

On the other hand, laundry day is a rare occasion where she belongs, so Ellie tends not to waste wearing fresh clothes every day. In fact, she used to wear the same shirt more for a couple of days straight!

She's lucky, Sarah was oblivious to her anxiety that she had no intention to show.

* * *

"Hey, look at what I found !" Sarah sounds as Ellie is looking at herself in the mirror, already dress up. She's wearing the red flannel shirt. The very shirt she wore in the dream when she and Joel returned to Jackson. What's ironic to her the shirt is chosen by Sarah.

She turned to see and flabbergasted - Sarah is holding a book, a diary book and it look exactly like the one she found in the dream!

"It's a diary, I think it's Maria's," says Sarah. Her eyes look full of curiosity at the book. Ellie snaps.

"Oh my god! It can't be real !…Oh, this is so bizarre…" Ellie suddenly out mouth, to the fact the book exists and hold by someone who she thought to suppose to be dead, in her dream that's now turning reality, hits her nerves and making her losing her guard.

Sarah raised her eyebrow, she catches what Ellie said and gave her a questioning stare.

"What do you mean it's real ?" Asked Sarah. Ellie guzzled her throat _'Damn it, she got me, now how do I get out of this!'_

"Um... Err… I heard about people love keeping a diary, before blogging become a thing, now I see it for real…" she answers her with full confident that she'll be saved, but she's not yet.

"Okay…What's so bizarre about it ?" Sarah didn't seem to satisfy to her first answer, but she gushed out the second question.

"Ya know, I just don't get the idea, writing something about yourself, your memories and only you can read about it…while we today eager to share it with the online world" She lied, she actually loves the idea. Having a diary actually is a cool idea expressing all the thought out of your chest without worrying it gonna die or leave you like everybody she knows did so far. Ellie sacrificed the thought to protect the dream of her from Sarah awareness.

"Hmm…I don't get it too…" Sarah naively fast flipping the book "Wait the minute, what do you mean 'only you can read it' ?"

"It means only for the writer's eyes"

"But...I've already read some of it….." Sarah guiltily confessed. She quickly put down the diary and put up both her hand like surrendering.

Initially, Ellie thought of calming her down and tells her it's not really a big deal. For teenagers like herself and Sarah, sometimes there'll be always a moment of lacking the sense of propriety and ample of curiosity. But in this case, the twelve years old Sarah is just entering the teenager developmental while Ellie is about to exit it into next the level so Ellie sort of more 'insightful'.

Speaking of being insightful, she suddenly thought of poking some fun of Sarah. Not to hurt her feelings, but more onto straying the blonde girl thought away from her almost revealed secret.

Ellie pretends to look up at her disbelievingly, with her brow quirked.

"Oh Sarah, what you have done…I thought you are a better person" says Ellie sounding judgy with a deliberate shook off her head. Ellie doesn't mean any of that! Sarah is a better person and Ellie is just tantalizing! It's just a naughty side of her.

"I…I always want to be a better person Ellie…I seriously don't know it's..it's a private thing !" Says Sarah tremulously.

"Hmm.." Ellie just crossed her hands.

"I swear, I just glance at one page !…Nothing more…Please don't tell Maria" Sarah suddenly softly grab with her both hands on Ellie's. Ellie gasped in a surprise of the blonde girl reaction, however, what more surprise to her is something else - her lack of reflection to it. For somebody who she just meet, why she never wants to push her away and makes a 'back off' gesture? She did that before with Riley in their first meet, in fact, she did her 'no touching policy' with anybody she just knew, but why not on this girl!? Instead, she just let the girl hold her hands while she persuading her.

Her intention to taunt Sarah now dramatically reversal. She's now felt guilty herself. It's really excruciating to see Sarah's culpable face when minutes ago she was cheerfully humming and singing so Ellie determined to bring that back.

"Well…Sometimes it's not that bad to break some rule, Sarah, don't worry about it" says Ellie. _' Joel gonna be piss if he know I'm the bad influence of his girl'_

"Really, promised you won't tell Maria ?" she asked. Ellie shakes her head.

"No, of course, I won't"

Sarah seem relieved, she's smiling but the smile is empty and she still looks shaken. Ellie just can let her like that!

"[Scoffed] Okay, to make you feel better, let's look into one page together. Both you and me, so if thing go south, both us can't say we never peek". Honestly, she as well desperately likes to know what is written in the diary.

Sarah's face light up again upon listening to Ellie's words.

"Uhmm…Okay…" says Sarah nodded. Ellie picks up the diary and randomly opened into one page and both girls examine it.

For the next seconds, the only voice heard is Sarah, babbling about the page they are looking at. Her voice becomes an afterthought in the back of Ellie's mind as the flashes from her dream pierced in front.

_Is this really all they had to worry about? Boys …._

"Wow! Can you believe this, she wrote about which boys she wants to go out with…seriously, boysss…wait till Uncle Tommy read this"

_Movies…._

"Titanic? We weren't born yet when the movie was out …but I know the ship was real and both hero and heroine are fictional !"

_Deciding which shirt goes with which skirt? _

"[Chuckled] How hard is it to match a shirt and a skirt !?"

And just about when Ellie thought it couldn't be any more than just a coincident

_It's bizarre…._

"Know what…You are right Ellie, it is bizarre…" conclude Sarah, finally closing the diary. While Ellie just stood astounded.

This dream of her, what is it significance…What does it trying to tell her !?

"[Scoffed] Sarah…" Ellie croaks her voice. The blonde girl looks upon her with eyebrows raised. Ellie paused, she just stares upon Joel's daughter face as the girl is waiting for her to continue her words. Ellie just wonders if she told Sarah about the dream, is it gonna be any help? It'll come down to either Sarah is going to trust her or thought her a freak who try to say she's Joel new 'baby girl'.

"Ehmm…We should keep this under our wraps…" Ellie finally says. Nope, she still can't reveal it. Sarah nodded and whispery announce 'okay'

"Especially the 'boys' part…" continues Ellie, followed by tracing of a smile on Sarah.

"[Chuckled] Oh.. that's for sure…" answers Sarah.

"I think we should go downstairs now…" Ellie heaves a sigh and then smile. Her awkwardness re-emerge for the fact she gonna meet Joel again!

Sarah nodded with a smile and leads their way to the door, followed by Ellie.


	11. Chapter 11: Coffee treat

**First of all, I would like to apologize again and again for late updates! I just don't have the time needed to complete this fiction. Not to mention idea...**

**But trust me I still have my will to continue. Since I saw all of you are so supportive!  
**

**Sorry again, this one is quite short, I'm struggling to regain back my momentum on writing. Comments are always welcome! **

* * *

_Oh, this place stinks. _

_Yeah, wood's all rotten. _

_Did you go to coffee shops a lot? _

_I did. All the time. _

_And what would you get?_

_Just...just coffee. _

Joel reaches the dining table first, took a seat and check on all the meals on the table. There are toast and omelet served along with sausages and bacon, but they all didn't really matter to him. He's eyeing on a certain beverage he really hoping to find.

"Here's your coffee" a soft voice on his side. Sarah is standing next to him, holding with both hands a mug of warm black coffee.

"Oh..I'm so long for it…Thanks, honey" said Joel, took the mug from her, hold it only on his single hand and brought up to his nose. The scent of the coffee just hit his spot that pushes him to just sip it while it still hot and he did.

Sarah took a seat beside her dad and grinned when seeing him struggle to sip the hot coffee from the mug.

"B'careful, you gonna burn your tongue!" she warned. Joel ignored the warn tough, Sarah just shrugged.

"You like it ?" she asked, giving him her usual expectant look.

Joel actually thought about making jokes out of his sleeves that gonna annoys her, but the truth is the coffee does smell and taste good. No surprise, being his daughter for 12 years, she definitely knows her old man morning routine and how to brew it.

"It's perfect!" he says raising the mug.

Minutes after, Ellie is joining them from the kitchen too, holding a plate of pancakes, adding more variety to the breakfast menu. The uneasy feeling starts to occupy his head ...again, especially seeing her wearing that red flannel shirt he dazzlingly remembers. _'Oh god, she wore that shirt at the end of the dream!'_.

"Morning… Joel" Ellie greets, cheerfully. Joel is still focusing his eyes on her shirt, startled. He quickly darts back his eyes up to her face. At that split second as both their eyes meet, Ellie is giving him a sincere smile. But the smile of hers gradually melting as Joel is answering her with his stern and blankly face.

Things could go the wrong way if not because of Sarah, who's sitting just next to him, gives an inconspicuous kick to his shin under the table - to 'wake' him up.

"Ouh (Read Ouchh)..Morning..Ellie.." he quickly responses while trying hard to hide not only his awkwardness but as well the ache from Sarah little kick. _'That damn soccer leg!'_

The auburn girl starts to smile again, but not without a slight of apprehension. The girl probably thinking he didn't like her. Joel felt the guilty of it. _'She's just being friendly, what the heck I'm doin' !'_

"Ellie, can you fill this jug with honey and bring it to the table" Maria's voice echoed out from the kitchen.

"Coming..." answered Ellie, quickly gone back to the kitchen. As she's gone, Sarah turns to Joel.

"Daddy, what are you doing ?" Whispered Sarah with squinted eyes, looking suspiciously at him. Joel shrugged.

"I just slipped my mind…You don't have to kick me like that" grunted Joel, holding to his shin.

"Sorry…Is it bad?" She apologizes, ducking her face down and try to have a better view on her daddy's shin she kicked just now.

"It's hurt likes hell…" Joel moaned with a grimace face. He rises up and rested his foot on the edge of her seat and folded his pant's leg opening. It wasn't bad, though, it's just Joel is occasionally being a baby.

"Well, you gonna freak Ellie out and reveal you know what," she said, looking up at her daddy while her left hand softly massages on his shin.

"Reveal ?…Psstt, looks who's talking, two strikes" Joel responded.

Sarah just about to open her mouth, wants to jab him back on that, when she catches a glimpse of Ellie returning to the table holding a jug of honey.

"She's comin' back, put ya leg down !" Sarah hurriedly whispered to him, tapping down on his leg and quickly carved a smile upon seeing Ellie. Joel manages to put down his leg just before Ellie able to see it. Without any suspicious, the auburn girl took a seat. This time, next to his daughter.

Later, they're joined by Tommy and Maria.

"You girls have a good sleep last night?" Tommy asked.

"I feel so fresh" responses, Sarah. Ellie chuckled.

"You got to be…We gonna do lots of stuff today…" says Tommy taking his seat.

"I know…I've already felt the thrill" cheers Sarah.

"What about you Ellie..how's you first time sleeping in Wyoming.." asked Maria.

"It's good...Didn't expect the summer cold night, though" said Ellie.

"Oh..In that case, please remind me to put an extra blanket in the room later," said Maria.

"Nah, no need for that...I have my blanket-buddy here" said Ellie, cuddling on Sarah from behind, landing her chin on Sarah's right shoulder.

Joel stopped sipping his coffee when he heard the term 'blanket-buddy'.

_'What did she say ?'_.

He looks straight at his daughter. Sarah just grinned with her face turned red and he knows that's her blushing face.

While she is mutely saying Ellie to stop, she didn't seem to bother by Ellie's hug. In fact, she seems to enjoy it.

"Told you, shouldn't wear that sleeveless," said Sarah, pushing her face to the right so her cheek touches Ellie's.

Joel noticed how both teenage girls really bonded to each other but Maria is the one expressing it out.

"My god..only one night and you girls already like BFF"

"What's BFF?" asked Joel. He totally clueless with this new generation term.

"Best Friend Forever…" said Sarah and Ellie, saying it almost at the same time. Feeling funny, they eye each other and laugh. Tommy, Maria and Joel look at each other, astounded. But Joel still curious about this 'blanket-buddy' thing.

_'Ooh, I'm so gonna have to talk with Sarah later..'_

* * *

After breakfast, Joel doesn't get a chance to be alone with his daughter, though. Ellie and Sarah are sticking together - like a glue, chatting joyously while cleaning up the table and washing up the dishes.

But he doesn't mind at all, seeing them from far, Joel just felt so mesmerized by their relationship. Seeing them together suddenly triggered his about one thing. A notion he and Sarah discussed before.

Adopting Ellie…

_'She's not somebody else daughter…so why not…' _But that thought is not without incredulous questions.

First, how it's gonna impact on Sarah. Yes…she the one who brought that up. She even uses the 'adopt' word, But that probably just a relentless thought surfaced her mind out of her curiosity on Ellie at the time. What if she changes her mind.

And then Tommy and Maria, how they gonna respond to this revelation. It was them who 'parenting' Ellie, what he's in for?

Lastly, just how on earth he gonna convey this notion the very person herself - Ellie - How she gonna responses to it,

But all the thought spinning in his head are grinding to halt when Maria interrupted his view as she came inside the kitchen.

"All right girls…hurry up …after this, we gonna see the horses…" says Maria.

Sarah beamed up in the excitement and Ellie seem in disbelieved.

"No way…you guys have horses !" she says. Joel saw it almost the same way she excitedly uttered in the dream.

"We got a whole lot of them here!" says Tommy, stepping behind Maria, cuddling his lover from behind.

The dishes don't take long for the two.

"Dishes were done! C'mon Ellie…let's go to the stable.." says Sarah, grabbing Ellie by the arm and pulls the auburn girl to follow her. Ellie didn't resist, although a bit snapped.

As the girls are exiting the house Joel still sitting on his seat and seem catches Ellie attention. She speaks softly to Sarah's ears while her eyes evasively looking at Joel.

" You comin' daddy ?" asked Sarah. He can assume she is asking his daughter if he is joining them too.

"You girls go ahead with Maria… me and Joel are going to tag along later" Tommy responds on behalf. Joel just manages to give a nod.

"I'm so glad, they can make a good friend after all, " said Tommy out of the blue.

"Hmm..yeah..they're" responses Joel continues to focus his eyes on Ellie. "So…What's Maria thought on Ellie…" he asked his baby brother.

"Ya not gonna believe me…she's crazy about Ellie…"

"Really ?…" Joel replied. Though he glad since Maria's positive responses means Ellie probably gonna be around longer, he thought that gonna gave him some difficulties. _'That's gonna put some hindrance on my adopting plan_'

"No kidding… She told me, Ellie is so cute! She just wants to bite her face!" says Tommy while pumping his fist with his eyes closed, trying to show off Joel, Maria's expression.

"Oooh my god…" Now he starts to feel unsettling. Only god knows what that really means.

"Yeah…she said something like that…" says Tommy.

"Hey, listen, I need you to do a favor..." says Joel, his voice is now stern. Tommy raised his eyebrows as he knows that tone from his big brother means for a serious business.

"What is it Joel…" he asked. Joel paused, he turns his head towards the direction of the stable. Ellie and Sarah already way ahead.

"Let's catch on the girls…I'll explain it along the way" Joel replied and both brothers start to walk toward the stable.


End file.
